Incomplete
by shonajain915
Summary: How does Elena cope for 7 years when both Salvatores are gone? She knows she's incomplete without them. But when they return to her; one almost good, and the other off the rails, who will she pick? And then there's always the pressing issue of Klaus...
1. Prologue

**(A/N: just a quick introductory chapter; but will do longer ones as the story progresses. R&R! xx)**

**Elena's POV**

I stretched in my bed, my eyes slowly opening; still groggy from sleep. It was now seven-thirty in the morning, and the weak, December sunshine filtered in through my bedroom window, emitting a soft golden glow around my room. I yawned, and sat up, running my fingers through my long, brown hair. I immediately felt cold without the covers around me, so draping a blanket over my shoulders, I slid my legs over the side of the bed. My feet found my fluffy slippers, and I slipped them on. I shuffled across the large expanse of wooden floorboards until I reached my window, before throwing open the curtains. The December morning was frosty, but the sun still shone weakly overhead. I smiled softly at the beautiful, serene scene of the lake that was just outside my cottage. I lived in the quietest part of Thomasville; it seemed like I was in the middle of nowhere, but the shops were only ten minutes down the road by car. But I felt like I was estranged from the rest of the world. It was just me and my beautiful home. And my dog, Maverick. Speaking of him, he pushed my door open with his paw and padded inside, tail wagging as he made a bee-line for my bed. Maverick was only a year old, and he was the most adorable golden Labrador I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hey, boy," I said softly, moving from the window to sit next to him. I sighed as I scratched behind his ears, wondering how long I could put off returning to Mystic Falls. It had been three years since I'd lived there. Sure, I visited every so often, but I preferred my life here, away from everyone. Away from the heart-breaking memories that town preserved for me. The empty ache that filled my stomach twanged with pain, and I pressed my hands to my tummy. _No. _I wouldn't think about it. I wouldn't think about vampires, werewolves or hybrids ever again if I could help it.

"Come on, Mav," I smiled, forcing myself into a diversion. "Let's get ya some food."

Maverick's ears perked up at the word 'food', and he immediately hopped down from my bed and waited expectantly for me at the door. Chuckling to myself, I slid off the bed and followed him out of my room. My house was a bungalow, which helped when I got drunk so there was less chance of me tripping down (and up) the stairs. I walked unhurriedly into the kitchen, picked up Maverick's food bowl, and poured in a generous portion of dog food. Maverick waited impatiently, occasionally jumping up at me, until I placed the bowl down in front of him. He began to eat greedily, taking in so much food that some fell from his mouth. Rolling my eyes, I boiled the kettle and made myself a steaming mug of hot chocolate. With my hands wrapped around the warm cup, I walked through the living room and out onto the back porch. Maverick followed, running out onto the grass. I smiled and watched him as he ran around. My heart hurt as I remembered, seven years ago, when Stefan and I had stood by the lake at my family's lake house, and discussed our plans for the future. I closed my eyes against the blinding wave of pain, as I knew Stefan and I would never have a future together now. Not while he was serving Klaus. I hadn't seen or heard from him in seven years; I didn't even know if he was alive. I wanted to believe he was alive, even though I knew I was probably wrong. After seven years, I'd finally convinced myself he wasn't coming back. And neither was Damon. My heart seemed to trip as I remembered Damon. After he'd admitted his feelings to me, (while he was drunk), I had told him I loved Stefan, and in his anger he had broken my brother's neck. But Jeremy had been wearing a Gilbert family heirloom ring, which also had the ability to resurrect anyone killed by something supernatural. He'd come back to life, but by then, Damon had gone. And I'd never seen nor heard from him in seven years either. He had missed everything. Everything from Katherine raising hell, to Klaus using me in the sacrifice ritual, to discovering werewolves, to Tyler accidentally biting Caroline when she'd tried to help him turn, to Stefan giving himself over to Klaus to save Caroline's life. Everything. Seven years of my life that I would never get back. Was I angry? Hell yes. I was angry and hurt with the two Salvatore brothers who had broken my heart, and left me alone. It had taken years, but I finally knew that neither of them would come back. And I couldn't bear it in Mystic Falls anymore, where all the memories were so painful. So I'd done the only thing I could think to do after I graduated school. I moved away. I moved here to Thomasville, Georgia; roughly four hours away from Mystic Falls. I was now a professional author; the career my mother had encouraged me to pursue; the career I loved. But I knew that I could pretend my life was fine, I could pretend I didn't long to see their faces, but my life was incomplete. I was incomplete without them.


	2. Linger

**Elena's POV**

I waited anxiously outside the spare bedroom in my house, unsure if I wanted to do this. The spare room was where I kept everything from my past; every memory I had of the Salvatore brothers (except for the ones floating around in my brain) were in that room. Photos, journals, and books I'd taken from their rooms, some of their jewellery, like bracelets. I'd saved it all and kept it there. Also, memories of my past were there. My cheerleading costume was there, my year book, etc. It was all just piled up in there; a big mess. I sighed. I knew I had to sort through it all. My mind made, I opened the door and peered inside. Ugh. It was a right mess. I flicked on the light, just as Maverick padded in. He jumped onto the spare bed, without casting all the junk a second glance. Sighing heavily, I slowly knelt beside the memories. This would take a while.

An hour later, I dug up my photo album. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the first photo taped inside. It was of me, Caroline and Bonnie. I missed them so much. Caroline and Tyler were living together in an apartment, still in Mystic Falls, and I knew Bonnie was still with my brother, Jeremy. Caroline was doing the job she'd always been interested in: broadcast journalism. Tyler was a football coach, Bonnie was still at medical school, training to be a paediatric nurse, and Jeremy was a fire-fighter. I turned the page to find a picture of Bonnie and Jeremy with their arms around each other, me and Jeremy, me and Bonnie. I turned the page again. Caroline and Bonnie. Me and Matt. Tyler and Caroline. I felt tears threaten in my eyes as I turned the page to a picture of me, Jeremy and my parents (not my _real _parents, but my adopted ones, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert). I sighed as one of my tears splashed against the page. Sniffing, I looked up at the ceiling, willing my tears to fall back. But they only came heavier. On the opposite page was a picture of Aunt Jenna and Alaric. Oh, Jenna. She'd died seven years ago after Klaus had used her as the vampire in the sacrifice ritual. Alaric had basically been the fatherly figure for Jeremy and me, but he'd finally settled down, married and had a child five years ago. They still lived in Mystic Falls. I turned the next page, and my heart thumped a little faster. It was a picture of me and Stefan. I closed my eyes as the usual pang of pain started up in my stomach when I thought about him. I wondered if he was alive, and if he was, if he still thought about me like I thought about him. Did I love him still? I think a part of me did. And Damon. What had I felt for Damon? I'd cared about him...missed him more and more, but I had to remember he'd ditched me. When I'd needed him most he hadn't been there. And I'd heard nothing from him. I wiped my eyes, feeling somewhat stronger. I knew I couldn't put off visiting Mystic Falls much longer. I guess I would leave tonight.

After letting Maverick out into the garden, I picked up the phone and dialled my old homes' landline number, where Jeremy still lived. He answered on the third ring.

"Yeah?" he mumbled groggily; obviously still half asleep.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work about now?" I chastised.

"Elena?" he asked in surprise, sounding more awake. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"I'm okay, Jer, how are you?" I enquired.

"Good. We're all missing you here," he told me.

"Me too," I replied, feeling a little stab of guilt. I hadn't visited Mystic Falls for eight months now. "Um, how's everybody doing?"

"Everyone's fine," he said. "Bonnie and I have some news; when are you planning on coming up here?"

"Um, is tonight too soon?" I asked.

"Of course not! That's awesome; how long are you planning on staying?" he enquired eagerly. I felt another stab of guilt when I heard how happy he sounded that I was coming.

"I'm not sure...but I'll bring stuff with me, don't worry," I added.

"Are you bringing that dopey dog of yours?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Mav and I are a team."

Jeremy chuckled. "Okay. You want me to come and pick you up?"

"No, no I'll drive, thanks," I said.

"Okay. See you later, Elena," he said.

"Bye, Jer," I replied, before hanging up.

From outside in the garden, I could hear Maverick barking incessantly at something. I sighed. He'd probably seen a squirrel, or a badger or something. I pushed open the screen door and walked out onto the porch. Maverick was standing on all fours, tail wagging as he barked furiously at the black bird sitting on the fence.

"Come on, Mav, it's just a bird," I called, but he didn't stop barking. Exhaling irritably, I stomped down the porch steps toward Maverick and the bird. As I neared them, I soon recognised the bird to be a crow. Sighing, I knelt beside Maverick, and stroked his head. He turned to face me, whining slightly and licking my face.

"What, Mav? It's a bird," I repeated, kissing his nose. The crow cawed loudly, startling me. I glanced at it, straightening up. It was staring intently at me, and I was reminded horribly of the time when I'd been in the cemetery and the crow had sat there. Hadn't I later found out that Damon used crows? So what was I suggesting? That this was _Damon's _work? I scoffed, shaking my head.

"What are you looking at?" I muttered to the crow, before gently taking a hold of Maverick's collar and leading him inside, shutting the door firmly behind me. As I turned around, the crow hadn't moved an inch. It was still watching me.

A couple of hours later, I had my suitcases packed up with my clothes and other necessities, along with my laptop fastened securely in its case, and everything needed to take care of Maverick. My cases were all packed in the car, and I'd already sat Maverick in the car too. The television was on in the background and the news was on. I grinned as usual when I saw Caroline delivering a report. Her perfect, blonde curls were tucked neatly in a bun, and she was wearing a black and white pin-striped blazer with a matching skirt and a black vest. She must have been the youngest-looking reporter on TV; frozen at age seventeen, but modelling a twenty-five year old. She may not have aged a day, but she had the whole authority vibe, which therefore made everyone believe she was an adult. By now, the wind had picked up outside, and small droplets of rain were beginning to fall. I was all ready to leave, but first I wanted to hear the weather report.

"Over to Lillian with the latest weather forecast update," Caroline said clearly, smiling dazzling at the camera. I skimmed through the weather report. It was meant to snow heavily tonight in Mystic Falls, and here, so I'd better get a move on if I wanted to avoid the snow storm. It was now half past two in the afternoon; if I left now I'd be there for about seven. I switched the TV off, did a quick double check of the house that I'd locked everything and turned off the water and electricity, before locking up and making my way down to the car. My red scarf fluttered and billowed in the breeze, and I pulled my coat tighter around me, shivering. I felt like someone was watching me. When I shivered again, it had nothing to do with the cold, sharp wind. Just as I was about to open the car door, a crow's cry shattered the silence around me, and I jumped. The crow was now perched on top of the mail box, watching me closely.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

The crow simply cocked its head, watching me with dark, but intent eyes. Kind of like the way Damon used to watch me.

"Damon?" the name had slipped from my mouth without my permission, and I immediately shrank away from the idea. Impossible. My hand reached out, again without my permission, to touch the bird. I was about a millimetre away from touching it, when it cawed again loudly. Startled, I swore and yanked my hand back. Beating its black wings furiously, the crow took flight. Hands shaking, I opened the car door, switched on the engine and turned the heater right up. Maverick watched me from the passenger seat, completely oblivious. I reached out and stroked him behind the ears, and he closed his eyes in content.

"Am I crazy, Mav?" I whispered. Maverick opened his eyes, sneezed in my face and then turned to the window.

"I guess that answers that," I said grimly, reversing off the drive.

Snow had begun to fall lightly from the sky as I pulled over outside my old house. The sky was pitch black, and there were no stars tonight. Just small, white flakes of snow. Maverick was curled up asleep in the passenger seat, his head hanging off the chair. I switched off the engine, pocketed the keys, and got out of the car into the cold night. I immediately felt myself trembling in the wintry air as I opened the trunk of the car. I heard footsteps come toward me, and I glanced up to see Jeremy jogging out of the house, beaming at me.

"Hey, Elena," he grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Jer," I said, my teeth chattering as I hugged my brother.

"Take Maverick inside," he told me. "I'll bring your stuff in."

"Thanks, Jeremy," I replied, opening the passenger door. Awake now, Maverick leapt out of the car and made a beeline for Jeremy. He jumped up at him, licking his face.

"Maverick," Jeremy groaned, but I could hear the smile in his voice. Laughing, I dragged my dog away from Jeremy and toward the house instead. Bonnie ran down the hall from the kitchen and threw her arms around me excitedly.

"Elena!" she squealed, clinging to me.

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Bonnie."

"I'm so glad you're here," she told me eagerly, releasing me. "I just made chicken pie!"

I giggled. "That's great, Bon, I can't wait."

"Ooh, and check out what I'm reading," she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room. Wow. Nothing had changed; it was exactly how I'd left it. Bonnie grabbed a book off the coffee table and showed it to me. I grinned. It was _my _book; my first novel I'd ever published. It was titled 'Forbidden Love'. I'd written it about a girl who had lost her boyfriend in a car accident, but now that he had come back to life, he was different; evil, almost, and she couldn't be with him. But despite everything, they still loved each other. I'd gotten it published two years ago, and it had sold really well. After that, I'd also written a series of books about an immortal woman who fell in love with a human (yeah, I found it easier to adapt my life experiences somewhat into stories). I was now working on the sixth book in that series, and it was going pretty well.

I grinned. "How many times have you read this?"

Bonnie shrugged. "A fair few. But it's so good!"

"Thanks," I smiled, as Jeremy staggered back inside, laden with my suitcase, my laptop case and a box of Maverick's things.

"You're not moving here permanently, right?" he asked sarcastically, but I could still hear a glimmer of hope in his voice. Feeling like about the most terrible person in the world, I answered.

"No, Jer," I said, forcing a smile.

"Right," he nodded, averting his gaze from my eyes. "You want these in your room?"

"Yes, please," I said quietly, watching him go upstairs. I turned to Bonnie, sighing.

"He misses you," she told me softly. "You're the only family he has left, Elena."

"He's got you," I pointed out half-heartedly.

"Yeah. He loves me, but you're his sister. It's not the same," she said gently.

I sighed as Jeremy returned down the stairs, and I quickly changed the subject.

"So, Jeremy told me you guys have some news?" I asked, and as I did, my eyes strayed to Bonnie's hands. On her fourth finger of her left hand, she wore a gold ring set with a simple, square diamond. Bonnie and Jeremy grinned as I put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You guys are engaged?" I exploded happily.

"Yes!" Bonnie giggled, and I immediately ran to hug them. We stood there; the three of us with our arms wrapped around each other. Maverick jumped up at me, annoyed he wasn't a part of this.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I told them, pulling away. "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," Bonnie smiled. "But I want you to be the maid of honour, Elena."

"Of course!" I laughed, hugging them both again. I couldn't believe how happy I was for them. For one moment; just one moment, I forgot about all the heartache I was suffering.

After dinner, I excused myself to go to bed early, Maverick following. I peered into my bedroom and flicked on the light. Everything was almost exactly as I'd left it; but the things most important to me were back in Thomasville. I had a hot shower, brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. When I came back to my bedroom, Maverick was curled up asleep on the end of the bed. I didn't have the heart to push him off, so instead I crawled into bed, tucking my feet underneath his warm belly. I switched off the light. Just as I was dozing off to sleep, the cry of a crow exploded into the night outside.


	3. Alone

_Stefan smiled at me. It was a smile I did not recognise. It was both a little alluring, and a little dangerous. We were standing in the middle of the forest. Stefan held his hand out to me._

"_Come on, Elena," he called. "Let's go this way."_

"_Stefan?" I whispered. I soon realised I was cold, and shivering. I was only wearing my pyjamas, after all._

_He nodded, still smiling. "Let's go this way."_

"_Stefan...I've missed you so much," I told him; my voice barely audible._

"_I know," he said softly. "I've missed you too, Elena. Come with me."_

"_Elena!" a familiar voice, breathing hard, sounded behind me, and I turned to see Damon._

"_Damon? What are you doing here?" I demanded._

"_Elena," he gasped. "Don't go with him."_

I awoke with a start in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Maverick was now curled up next to me, his furry head resting on my stomach. My heart was thrumming quickly in my chest, and exhaling, I stroked Maverick's head; trying to calm myself down. It was only a dream, I reminded myself. It was slowly slipping away from me in fragments. I could just about remember Stefan's face. And Damon's face...God, this town was messing with my head. It was eight o'clock in the morning. I _could _go back to sleep. Nah, I was far too awake now. Sighing, I eased myself out from under Maverick's head. He watched me sleepily as I made my way over to the window and threw the curtains open. My eyes widened in surprise, and I laughed. The whole street was covered in a deep blanket of snow. It was so perfect and untouched. Christmas was two weeks today...would I be staying here for Christmas? I realised that I didn't want to be alone...even if it meant being in a town where the memories were most painful. I didn't want to be by myself at Christmas. I'd been alone for far too long.

Maverick and I headed downstairs. Jeremy and Bonnie were already up, and the scent of bacon wafted tantalisingly beneath my nostrils. My stomach growled in response, so I quickened my pace. I padded into the kitchen, to find Bonnie and Jeremy standing by the fryer as they cooked bacon. Jeremy was standing behind Bonnie with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She smiled and stretched up to kiss him. He kissed her softly in response. I felt like an intruder as I watched them. Thankfully, Maverick broke it up by jumping up and licking Jeremy's ear.

"Arg!" Jeremy groaned, stroking Maverick. "Great timing, Mav."

Bonnie giggled and turned to face me. "'Morning, Elena. You want some bacon?"

"Yes, please," I said, sitting down.

"Does Mav want any?" she laughed, as Maverick stared imploringly up at her. "I've got loads."

I laughed. "Sure."

Bonnie tossed Maverick some bacon, and he greedily began to eat it. Once Bonnie had cooked it all and we were all served up with breakfast, we sat together at the table and ate.

"Would you guys mind if I stayed with you over Christmas?" I asked.

"Of course you can," Jeremy laughed. "We're putting up the Christmas decorations today."

"Ooh, Elena, do you wanna go out tonight? Caroline's throwing me a bridal shower at the Grill," Bonnie grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I replied, before smirking at Jeremy. "So? When's the big bachelor party?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Not for a while. It's gotta be a few nights before the wedding, right?"

"Right," I grinned, tossing the last of the bacon to Maverick. "Well. When do we get started on the decorations?"

After breakfast, Jeremy went up into the loft and dug out the boxes of Christmas decorations; including the tree. Meanwhile, Bonnie and I gossiped with cups of hot chocolate. The snow just kept falling faster and faster, making this almost the heaviest snowstorm in the last decade. An hour later, Jeremy staggered downstairs with the decorations.

"That's just half of it," he panted, glancing back up the stairs. "There's way more up there."

Once all of the decorations were down, Jeremy and Bonnie began to piece together the tree, while I untangled two sets of fairy lights that would eventually go around it. Maverick was outside in the garden, playing in the snow. The doorbell rang, and Jeremy glanced up at me.

"Hey, do you mind getting that, Elena?" he asked.

"Sure," I gently placed the fairy lights down, before carefully making my way to the front door, trying to avoid the cardboard boxes. I opened it to see Tyler and Caroline, wrapped up against the snow.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed, throwing herself at me. Laughing, I pulled her inside and hugged her back. I then hugged Tyler, who was holding a bag containing chocolate and a bottle of champagne.

"It's so good to see you!" Caroline gushed, as she slipped off her coat. "God, I've missed you _so _much, Elena."

"I've missed you too, Caroline," I replied, again feeling guilty. I guess I hadn't realised how much I had been missed.

"Heard there was an engagement," Tyler grinned. "_And _you're here, Elena. It's a cause for celebration – and champagne."

The doorbell rang again, and Tyler opened it. Alaric, his wife, Anna, and their four year-old son, Tommy came in; Alaric also with a bottle of champagne.

"Hey, Alaric," I beamed, hugging him.

"It's good to see you, Elena," Alaric said, hugging me back. Ric was basically the only man left I could call a leader. A fatherly figure. He'd been with us in a rough time; stayed with Jeremy and me the whole time, and for that, Jeremy and I would always be eternally grateful. Anna hugged me too, while Tommy clung to my leg and wouldn't let go.

I laughed and picked him up. "Hey there, buddy."

Bonnie and Jeremy appeared in the hall, and they were hugged and congratulated. Maverick padded in too, jumping up excitedly at all the new people. He was particularly fond of Tyler. We all converged inside the living room. Caroline squealed happily when she saw the Christmas decorations.

"I _love _Christmas," she sighed longingly. "Can I help you guys put the decorations up?"

"Sure," Bonnie giggled, flushed with happiness. "But first I think we should have a drink."

"Sounds great," Alaric grinned, and we all sat down on the sofas while Jeremy and Bonnie sorted out the drinks. Maverick jumped up beside Tyler and settled for licking his nose eagerly.

"Sorry," I grinned apologetically. "Stop it, Maverick."

"No, it's okay," Tyler laughed, stroking Maverick. "I'm a doggy person, you know?"

Everybody laughed as Bonnie and Jeremy returned with a tray of drinks filled with champagne. Everybody each took a glass, apart from Tommy, of course, who settled for playing with Maverick's tail. I was wedged comfortably on the sofa in between Caroline and Alaric. Caroline raised her glass.

"First, congratulations to Jeremy and Bonnie. You guys are perfect for each other," she smiled. "Here's to a long and happy future together. And second, to Elena, who has been through hell, but always bounces back. We know you'll be okay, Elena."

I felt tears well in my eyes as everyone drank to the three of us. I leaned against Alaric's shoulder, blinking back my tears. I was so _lucky _to have my friends. Had running from what I'd lost made me forget what I already had? Had I really been that selfish to forget those who loved me? Sure, I'd been through hell, but I'd put _them _through hell worrying about me; wondering when I would come back. But I was here now. And the thought of returning to my lonely life in Thomasville...I shuddered away from it. How had I survived being alone for so long?

Later on in the evening, after all the decorations were up, I examined myself in the mirror. I was getting ready to go out for Bonnie's bridal shower. Thankfully, I'd come prepared for parties, (Caroline had been my friend for a long time) and I was wearing a pretty black puffball skirt evening dress, with cross over straps at the back. It had a v-neckline with gathered pleats around the top part of the dress, and it fit me snugly. My hair was slightly curled, and the front bits were pinned back in a half-pony tail style. I heard a gentle tap on my bedroom door.

"Elena? You ready? I'm gonna drive you guys down there," Jeremy called.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my coat.

Jeremy pushed the door open. "Hey, you look nice."

"Oh, thanks," I replied, slipping my coat on. "Are you sure the roads are okay to drive on?"

"Sure," he nodded. "We'll be fine, Elena."

I nodded. "Hey, Jer? I...I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"For putting you through hell for the last seven years," I admitted, my voice shaking a little.

"Hey," he pulled me into a hug. "It's not your fault, okay? I get it; I know that you needed to get away."

"But not from you," I whispered, hugging him back. "Or Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric...I hurt you all by leaving."

"Yeah, but you're here now, so let's not think about it," he smiled, and pulled away, before holding out his arm formally. "Come on, Miss Gilbert. Your car awaits you."

I smiled and took his arm. Bonnie met us by the stairs and grinned at us.

"You look amazing, Elena," she smiled, hugging me.

"So do you, _sister-in-law _to be," I smirked.

Bonnie was wearing a floaty purple dress with thick halter-neck straps and a tight bodice, wrapped and brought together by a rhinestone buckle. Her black hair was both wavy and curly, and left loose.

She grinned. "Thanks."

Jeremy took both of our arms in his as he led us downstairs and to the front door. We'd left Maverick asleep on the sofa. I kissed his ear softly, before tip-toeing out the front door with the others. I walked carefully to the car, trying not to slip on the snow. It had finally stopped snowing, but the air was icy cold, and my breath blew out in steam in front of me. I got into the back of the car, shivering as I closed the door behind me. As we drove through the town, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Nothing had changed. It was all the same. Only the people had changed. As we pulled over outside the Grill, I smiled as I remembered it. Jeremy leaned over and kissed Bonnie softly, his hand touching her waist.

"Have fun," he said, grinning at us. "Call me if you need a ride home."

"Thanks," I said, getting out of the car. "Bye, Jeremy."

Bonnie linked arms with me nervously. "You don't think it's gonna be too big, do you?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, Bon, but this is Caroline we're talking about."

And Bonnie's worries were confirmed. The Grill was packed with women, whom all were carrying gifts and chatting. There were only a couple of men at the bar, but women dominated the area. There was a banner hung from the bar that read in big, pink letters: CONGRATULATIONS BONNIE! Bonnie gazed around in awe. The place had been transformed. Caroline bounced toward us, grinning. She was wearing a short, red silk dress with sweetheart neckline and empire waist. Her blonde hair was curly as usual; the front few tendrils clipped back.

"You like it?" she asked happily.

"I _love _it," Bonnie laughed, hugging her.

"Good. Then let's go and get a drink," she grinned, grabbing our hands and tugging us toward the table she'd set up in the middle. It was clothed in a white linen tablecloth, and all of our friends were sitting around it. They all greeted me, asked me how I was, told me they'd been reading my books, told me I should call them more often, etc. I got so used to giving the same responses over and over, that by now they just came naturally.

"Okay, we need another round of drinks," Caroline giggled. "Who's going?"

"I'll do it," I smiled, standing up and grabbing my purse. "Wine all around?"

Everyone cheered, holding up their empty glasses happily. I laughed, and made my way over to the bar. The bartender smiled knowingly at me.

"The same as before?" he asked.

"You got it," I winked, as he left to get the drinks. I waited patiently. I'd had two glasses of wine, and I was feeling absolutely fine. I knew anymore would result in a hangover tomorrow, but what the hell? My best friend was getting married to my brother. A man came to the bar, his face turned away from me and sat, waiting. He seemed to feel my gaze on him, and he turned to face me. My heart spluttered hysterically as his hypnotic blue eyes met mine. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised me. It was Damon Salvatore.

"No..." I whispered. "You...you can't be here."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, shock etched into his voice.

This _couldn't _be happening. After seven years I hadn't seen nor heard from Damon, and now suddenly I meet him in the Grill on the night of my best friend's bridal shower? The man who had done so many things to hurt me, and left me...betrayed me. He hadn't been there when I'd needed him most – when Stefan had gone. He'd left me all alone. For seven years I'd been hurting over him...he couldn't just _turn up _and make me feel this all over again.

"Elena," Damon said quietly, taking a step toward me.

"No," I stepped back, trembling. "I...I can't be here."

Leaving the bar, I stumbled past Bonnie's table without looking back, and hurried toward the door.

"Elena, wait!" he called after me, following my footsteps.

Gasping, tears running down my cheeks, I hurried out into the cold night. A taxi had just dropped a couple off, and was about to drive away, when I held my hand up. It stopped and waited for me.

"Elena!" Damon followed me out and walked toward me.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" I demanded, my teeth chattering from the cold.

"To talk," he replied, a hint of a smirk forming on his lips. "It's been seven years."

"No!" I cried, turning toward the taxi. "Leave m-m-me alone, D-Damon."

"Elena, I haven't seen your face in seven years. It would be nice to catch up," he pointed out, taking my arm. "It's freezing out here; you need to come inside."

"No," I repeated through clenched teeth, wrenching my arm from his grip. "I don't owe you any of my time after you walked away from me. You can go to hell, Damon Salvatore."

I yanked open the taxi door before he could stop me and got inside, slamming it behind me.

"Go," I begged the driver. "Please."

I watched as Caroline and Bonnie came out of the Grill, both looking concerned. The taxi pulled away, and I sighed in relief; the tears flowing faster and heavier. I would never forgive myself if I ever _considered _talking to that man again.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

I quickly gave him the address to my house, before sitting back in the seat and allowing my tears to cascade down my face. Thankfully, the driver didn't seem to be someone who was very sensitive toward people's emotions, so he didn't ask me what was wrong. I didn't want to explain. I'd spent seven years missing Damon. That didn't mean I had to be happy to see him. We were now driving slowly down the main road. Unfortunately, the snow was falling again; fast and thick. My incessant shivering had slowed as the car's heater warmed me up. I wished I hadn't left my coat at the Grill. I hoped Bonnie and Caroline would understand; I hoped they weren't mad at me. I'd just needed to get away from Damon. The car swerved suddenly, and the glare of a headlight hit me full in the face. My heart sputtered manically. The car coming toward us had lost all control because of the icy roads. The taxi driver swore, and tried to swerve out of the way again. But it didn't work. The car slammed into the taxi's side; on my side, turning it over. I screamed as I was thrown upside down. My head smacked the car door, and everything became blurry. I could vaguely feel glass raining down on me; and the sharp sting of it against my skin before I blacked out. I was alone.


	4. No More Running

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I groaned, and squeezed my eyes shut. The movement of my eyes sent a wave of pain through my head, shortly followed by a roll of nausea in my stomach.

"Elena?" a voice asked quietly.

I opened my eyes. Closed them again. Blinked quickly to adjust my eyes to the bright light of the hospital room. My head was emitting a dull throb of pain, and I felt slightly nauseous. I realised that the heart beat monitor had awoken me. I glanced around slowly, and saw Bonnie sitting by my bedside; anxiety etched into her face.

"Elena? Can you hear me?" she asked, gripping my hand.

"Yeah," I whispered hoarsely. "I can hear you. Bonnie...what happened?"

"You were in a car accident," she told me quietly. "Can you remember?"

A blinding white glare of the headlight. The swerve of the taxi. The slam of the car. My head smacking the door. Glass raining down. Unconsciousness.

"I remember," I replied. "Who brought me here? How did they find me?"

"Damon found you," she said softly. "He pulled you out...called an ambulance because you wouldn't wake up."

"Damon found me?" I whispered.

"Elena, they closed that road literally after you went down it. You would have died hadn't he found you," Bonnie told me gently.

"What's happened to me?" I asked.

"The doctor said you were really lucky. The car hit your side, but none of your bones were broken. You're just a little bruised and cut," she said.

"My head hurts," I admitted. I then realised she was still wearing her dress. "What time is it?"

"It's half past four in the morning," she informed me. "They want to do a couple of tests; check your vitals. They reckon you may have a concussion."

"Where's Jeremy? And Caroline?" I asked.

"Jeremy's getting some food, and Caroline's in the waiting room. Tyler's here too, and Ric."

"Damon?" I whispered.

"He stayed for a while, then left. Told me to call him if anything went wrong with you. God, you scared us, Elena. You scared him too," Bonnie said.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry I left your party; it's just, I saw Damon and panicked."

"I get it," she smiled, and squeezed my hand. "I would have done the same thing. I'm gonna go and get the nurse, okay? They need to do a couple of scans, and then they'll discharge you, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, as she got up. "Thanks, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled tiredly at me. "It's okay, Elena."

The doctors did all their tests, asked me questions, shone lights in my eyes, etc. It turned out I had a mild concussion, which would eventually disappear after I rested. Jeremy drove Bonnie and I home; Caroline, Tyler and Ric following us in their cars. When we got home, Bonnie helped me upstairs, forced me to go to bed and also gave me some Tylenol for the headache. Maverick hopped into bed beside me and curled up, so his head rested protectively on top of mine. I leaned against his back, twisting my fingers into his soft fur, and closed my eyes. The others stayed downstairs; probably talking about me and Damon, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to sleep.

I awoke at around half past seven. The whole house was still and quiet. Maverick had moved to the end of my bed, all curled up in a ball as he snored. As I sat up, I waited for the headache. It never came; just a small wave of dizziness. I rested my head in my hands, sighing. I couldn't believe Damon was here. I couldn't be here anymore. I remembered when I'd been in a car accident before, right after I'd found out I looked like Katherine. Then I'd crashed the car, and Damon had pulled me out. I'd fainted, and he'd taken me on a road trip to Georgia. I sighed. At least he'd brought me to the hospital this time. It didn't matter anyway. I wasn't staying here.

I slid out of bed and dressed quickly, before opening the curtains. The snow was still there, pure and perfect as ever. My car was coated in it. I'd have to wipe the snow off first, then start the engine so the windows defrosted. I pulled on my scarf, coat and gloves, tied my hair back and then walked slowly downstairs. I still felt a little dizzy, but I was determined to ignore it. I hurried into the kitchen and found the car snow scraper. Both Bonnie and Jeremy were obviously upstairs sleeping, so they didn't hear me as I slipped on my boots, opened the front door and stepped out into the freezing, morning air. I trudged my way through the snow toward my car. I began to scrape the snow off my car, shivering in the cold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Startled, I dropped the snow scraper and turned to see Damon standing there. He watched me, both amused and irritated.

"That's none of your business," I snapped. "Go away."

He chuckled. "If you think I'm gonna let you drive in this, then you're crazy. In case you haven't noticed, you were recently in a car accident."

"I noticed," I retorted icily.

"Good," Damon said. "Then get your ass back inside where it's warm."

I scoffed. "Please, Damon. You can't just leave, and then come back and start telling me what to do! It doesn't work that way!"

"Fine," he shrugged. "But good luck going anywhere without your keys." Damon held my car keys up smugly.

"Give me my keys, Damon!" I ordered, lunging forward to grab them. He moved them smartly to the other hand, smirking at me.

"Oops. Too slow," he snickered.

"Damon, give them to me, or I swear to God –"

"What? What will you do?" he cut in.

I glared at him, unsure of how to respond. Instead, I picked up the snow scraper, turned my back on him, and continued to wipe the snow off my car.

"It's freezing out here," he remarked. "Bet you wish you had your keys so you could warm up in your car."

I gritted my teeth and ignored him, continuing to wipe the snow off. My head was slowly beginning to throb dully, as the cold reached it. He began to toss the keys back and forth from hand to hand, humming a tune as he did. He was being a typical, first class asshole.

"Cut it out!" I snapped, whirling around and making another lunge for the keys. He disappeared, and then reappeared behind me. Damon grabbed the snow scraper from my hand and hurled it as far away as possible.

"What the hell?" I pushed into him, but I might as well have been trying to push a brick wall. "What is your problem, Damon? Just leave me alone!"

"Come on, Elena. We both know you don't mean that. Admit it; if I left, you'd want me back," he grinned.

I glowered at him. "You're wrong, Damon. Because I've been there and done that. And I _won't _feel it again. I don't care what you do, or what you say, because nothing will change what happened. You. Left. Me."

The impish smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes became serious. "You were better off without me. I thought you knew that when I broke your brother's neck."

"I needed you," I hissed. "There. I said it. When I needed you the most, _you weren't there._"

I stalked past him, heading back toward the house. He had my keys, he'd tossed the snow scraper away, and part of me knew he was right. I couldn't drive myself anywhere like this. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that my foot slipped on the ice. I gasped as I felt myself tumbling backward, but before I hit the ground, an arm shot out around my waist, hauling me up. I could feel Damon's warm breath on my neck as he steadied me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You caught me," I whispered shakily. "When you could've let me fall and laugh."

I turned around to face him. Damon didn't let me go. He was so close; his dark blue eyes smouldering mine.

"What sort of asshole would I be if I did that?" he murmured. Damon gently skimmed a finger down my cheek, before pressing my keys into my hand. He lifted me into his arms, and without taking his eyes off me, walked me inside and placed me down on the couch.

"Get some rest, Elena," he said, before turning and walking out of the house, closing the door gently behind him. My head was spinning, but not because of the concussion. Damon had been so close...and I'd liked it. I'd liked him being that close to me, feeling the heat from his body; allowing his skin to sear the places he touched me. But I had to remember who he was...who _I _was. Everything Damon had done...I couldn't forget that. I wouldn't forget that.

The day passed by slowly. Caroline, Tyler and Alaric dropped by to see how I was doing, all consecutively; just coming and going. Bonnie tried to distract me from my thoughts by getting me to help her make mince pies and sausage rolls. The distraction worked for a while, and then my thoughts strayed unwillingly back to Damon. I couldn't believe I had tried to leave. Why should I let him come between me and my friends at Christmas? Why should _he _be the reason that I would sit in my house, all alone, when really I wanted nothing more than to be here? And though I wouldn't admit it openly, I didn't want to leave him. As much as I was mad at him right now, I think I'd be even more angry with myself if I left him, or furious with him if he left me. So, I was going to stay. No more running.

Bonnie came downstairs, all wrapped up in her coat, scarf, hat and gloves. She was completely padded out against the cold. Jeremy followed, also dressed up warm.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"There's an ice rink in town opening," Bonnie said. "We're going down there to check it out."

"Can I come with you?" I enquired.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "What part of 'resting' don't you get? You were in a car accident, Elena, with a concussion."

"I feel fine now," I protested. "Please? I want to get out of the house; I've been here all day. I'll dress up warm."

"Okay," Bonnie sighed. "But you tell me if the pain comes back, and then Jeremy will drive you home."

"Yes!" I hurried upstairs like a child, pulled on four jumpers just to please Bonnie, two scarves, two pairs of gloves, my coat, three pairs of socks, my boots and a hat. I hobbled downstairs, my body padded out from all the layers.

Jeremy laughed. "You're wearing enough clothes for two people."

"Gotta keep warm," I mumbled against the scarf.

Bonnie giggled. "Let's go."

When we arrived at the rink, we met Tyler, Caroline, Alaric and his family. My heart leapt as I saw Damon talking to Alaric, but instead of going over, I stalked past Damon and pulled on a pair of ice boots. Bonnie and Jeremy held hands and began to skate slowly around the rink. I clung to the side and pulled myself along, trying to gain my balance. The rink was outdoors, but my million and one layers were keeping me warm. I felt something cold and wet touch my cheek, and I glanced up at the sky. Great. It was snowing _again. _I carefully let go of the side, and moved myself further and further away. I was going slow, but I'd finally got the hang of it.

"Looking good, Elena!" Caroline smiled, gliding past me.

"Yeah, Elena," Damon's voice chimed in, as he appeared beside me. "But you're going pretty slow."

"Leave me alone, Damon," I snapped through gritted teeth.

"Is that all you ever have to say to me?" he whined, skating backwards so he faced me.

"Yes, because I mean it," I retorted. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"I'm skating circles around you," he smirked, and began to glide in circles around me as I moved. "And what's with all the layers? I'm feeling hot just looking at you. Of course, I'm _always _hot," he added as an afterthought, as if it were obvious.

"You're not leaving," I snapped.

"Would you prefer it if I left? What if I left town?" he asked.

I halted to a stop and stared at him in shock. "What?" I demanded, before losing my balance totally and slipping. He immediately caught me in his arms, staring into my eyes.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly. "Oh, and that's the second time I've saved you from falling on your ass."

I pulled away from him. "Quit doing that to me, Damon."

"What? Catching you?"

"No. Staring at me like that. You do realise that I'm mad at you, right? And probably will be for the rest of my life," I slowly pulled myself over to the side, while he followed me smoothly. I sat down on the bench and yanked off the ice boots, trying to ignore the fact that he was watching me. I stormed over to where my shoes were kept, changed into them, and made my way to the little cafe. Damon followed me the entire time. He took my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"What do you want me to say, Elena? That I'm sorry?" he snapped.

"Let go of me, Damon," I ordered angrily.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is," he retorted.

"How can you even _pretend _this is my fault? How can you stand there and act all innocent?" I shouted. "Just because you don't have to feel doesn't mean you can dump the blame on me!"

"Okay, Elena, I get it. You've told me; I left you. You didn't need me; you were perfectly happy with Stefan! For once, I was trying to do the right thing. I was doing it for you because you were happier without me!"

"You were doing it for _me_?" I laughed coldly. "So abandoning me when I needed you is good? You knew that Stefan had joined Klaus and yet you didn't come back. Was that for me too?"

"I never left you!" he shouted. "I always checked in on you, Elena. Don't you remember my little trick with crows?"

"If you were checking in on me you should know what a state I've been in! For seven years I've been missing Stefan; missing you, and you never thought to come back?" I cried. "Where were you when Caroline turned? When Mason tried to kill Stefan? When I got kidnapped by vampires? When we discovered werewolves? When I was used in the sacrifice ritual? When Caroline got bitten?"

"I was always there! I was always trying to find a way; a loophole to save your life. It's always been about your life, Elena. I will always choose yours over mine. Do you honestly think I would just forget you like that? After Stefan left I was trying to get him back!" he told me furiously. "I've been tracking him, covering up his tracks, but there's no getting him back now."

"Why?" I demanded, shocked from what he'd told me.

"Because there's no humanity left inside him," he said bluntly. "The Stefan you know isn't coming back."

Yeah, it had been seven years. I might as well admit it. I still loved Stefan, and now that Damon had confirmed there was no hope he would ever come back...I guess I'd always believed I'd see him again. And now?

"He has to, Damon," I whispered. "We can pull him through this, I know we can. We just need to find him."

"You don't get it, Elena!" he snapped. "I've watched it happen! There's no pulling him through this crap! He's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it! Sorry to disappoint, but the wrong Salvatore's come back to you," he said bitterly.

"I saw your crow yesterday," I whispered.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"I'm not disappointed," I said quietly. "I can't be disappointed after what you've just told me."

"Yeah," he repeated, looking away.

"And, thanks for saving me from the car," I said, looking up at him. "Damon...please. Look at me."

Slowly, Damon turned his face to look at me. I took his hand hesitantly, and then wrapped my fingers tightly around the palm of his hand. As I spoke, I stared at our entwined hands.

"All these years I thought you'd abandoned me," I told him. "I'm sorry, Damon. I was wrong."

When I glanced up at him, I saw he was looking at our hands too.

"So was I," he said softly.


	5. Switching Salvatores

**Damon's POV**

As soon as I got home, I knew something was wrong. I knew I wasn't alone. Well, firstly it was because the music was blasting loudly from the speakers...from Stefan's bedroom. Katherine, maybe? Nah...knowing her, she was probably off somewhere (as far away from Klaus) in some other poor bastard's pants. Better him than me. I walked unhurriedly upstairs, and the scent of blood hit my nostrils. What the hell? I ran faster and kicked open Stefan's bedroom door. He was lounged on his bed, blood all around his mouth. There were two dead girls lying on the floor, and the last one was lying next to Stefan, giggling as he drank her blood. Annoyed, I kicked the music player. The song juddered to a stop as the stereo broke. Stefan glared at me. Oops.

"You owe me a new one, brother," he said, rolling the now dead girl off him and sitting up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

Stefan shrugged. "It's my room. I'm allowed to be here."

"You know what I mean," I snapped. "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

"You'll find out in good time, brother," he smirked. "For now...do you want to help me finish this one?" he asked, gesturing to the dead girl.

"I'll pass," I retorted. "You haven't seen Elena in seven years. Doesn't that matter to you?"

Stefan smirked. "I'll see her very soon. In fact, I want you to call her and bring her over here."

"Why?" I demanded. "What do you want with her?"

"Well, you see, when the time's right, I'm gonna need a little of her blood," he told me. "I think I should explain in to her so she'll give it to me when I want it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're not going to touch her."

In a flash, Stefan appeared in front of me and slammed me into the wall, gripping my neck tightly in his hand. I struggled to grab his throat too, but I underestimated his strength. Stefan sneered at me.

"You gonna try and stop me?" he asked coldly.

"This is Elena," I choked. "Stay away from her."

"Relax," he released my neck. "I'm not gonna kill her. I just need some of her blood for Klaus."

"How does Klaus know she's alive?" I demanded.

Stefan shrugged. "Why ask me? He has his own sources, Damon. I just do as he says."

"Why does he need Elena's blood?" I asked angrily.

"You don't need to know that for now," Stefan smirked.

"I won't let you take it from her," I growled. "You know she'll do anything for you, you ass wipe. But I won't _let _her give it to you."

"Ouch," he remarked. "You see though, Damon, she's not gonna give it to me because I ask her to. She's gonna give it to me because she can't stand to see you in pain."

Before I could react, somebody plunged a stake into my back. An unbearable, blinding pain exploded in my back, and I fell to my knees. I growled in pain as I could feel the stake just grazing my heart. Whoever it was wrenched the stake out, and then stabbed a syringe into me. I immediately felt pain spread through my body. Vervain.

"Nice work, Rebekah," Stefan praised, walking around me and sliding his arm around a tall, blonde girl. Rebekah...where had I heard that name before in my research? Of course. She was an Original; Klaus' sister. She stepped down on my shoulder bone, and I yelled in agony as it broke. Great. I got my ass whooped by a _girl. _A hot girl, as well. Why were the hot ones always so bitchy?I watched as Stefan bent to kiss her, before I blacked out.

**Elena's POV**

"I like those ones," Caroline said, pointing to the gorgeous pair of black stiletto heels on the shelf. "Do you think my mom will like them?"

I was out Christmas shopping with Bonnie and Caroline. I'd managed to buy presents for everyone; including Bonnie and Caroline, who promised they would look away while I chose them.

"Sure," I smiled. "How much are they?"

Bonnie inspected the heels. "They're forty-eight dollars."

Caroline shrugged. "That works for me. I think I'm gonna get them."

Caroline grabbed the shoes and danced over to the till. I sighed and dug my phone out of my bag. Why hadn't Damon called me back? He'd dropped me home last night after ice skating, and I hadn't talked to him since.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Damon hasn't called me back yet...should I be worried?"

"This is Damon," Bonnie grinned, although she was watching me cautiously. "I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded, and looked around at some other pairs of shoes. I wondered what I could get Damon for Christmas...what did a vampire need? Shoes? Shirts? Books? Caroline returned from the counter, the bag swinging from her small wrist.

"Who feels like a hot drink?" she asked. "There's this really cute coffee shop down the road. You guys up for it?"

"Sure," Bonnie and I agreed, and pulling my coat tighter around me, I followed them out of the shop. The snow had stopped falling today, and was simply there, plain and pure. We trudged through the snow, until Caroline halted to a stop in front of a cafe called _Miranda's Coffee House. _We hurried inside and found a small circular table by the window.

"I'll order," Caroline smiled. "What do you guys want?"

"A vanilla latte please," Bonnie replied.

"Um, a white hot chocolate, please," I said.

"Okay," Caroline skipped over to the counter and began to order our drinks. I double checked my phone again for messages. Still nothing.

"He hasn't called back yet?" Bonnie asked softly.

"No," I shrugged, pretending I wasn't worried. I glanced away from Bonnie's inquisitive eyes, and watched as Caroline finally came back with the drinks.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping my hands around the warm mug.

"So...what are you getting Damon for Christmas?" Caroline asked.

I stared at her in surprise. "What?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on, Elena. Every shop we've been in you've stared at the men's things."

"That's not true," I said defensively. "How do you know I wasn't looking at things for Jeremy? Or Ric?"

"Because you already bought Ric a set of crystal shot glasses, and Jeremy that nice photo frame," Bonnie grinned.

I glared at them, stumped. "Okay, so I want to buy a present for Damon. So what? I don't know what to get him anyway."

"How about a dog leash?" Caroline suggested, trying to keep a straight face. "Then you could tie him down so he can't leave you."

I glowered at her and lowered my voice. "Says the girl who's dating a _werewolf."_

"Touché," Caroline admitted, while Bonnie giggled.

"Seriously, though, I don't know what to get him," I sighed.

Caroline grinned at me. "Are you switching Salvatores, or something?"

"What?" I demanded, stricken. "What does that mean?"

Bonnie laughed. "You _know _what it means. Come on, we're your best friends. You can admit it; you're attracted to Damon."

"That's ridiculous," I shook my head. "I've been here three days. You can't honestly think I'm attracted to him from that?"

"Honey, you were attracted to him before he left," Caroline said breezily. "And he's obviously nuts about you."

"Okay, can we not talk about this?" I asked, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Why not?" Bonnie enquired innocently.

"Because," I said, frustrated. "Because he's Stefan's brother, and I can't be that girl. I don't want to be a slut. What would that make me if I admitted I was attracted to Damon?"

"It would make you normal," Caroline said softly.

"It's been seven years, Elena," Bonnie added. "You haven't seen either of them in seven years. It would be natural for you to feel...differently toward them. Especially after what Damon's been doing for you over the years."

Bonnie _was _right. I knew it wasn't Stefan's fault, but what _had _he been doing for seven years? _Had _I been on his mind like I'd been on Damon's? So, what was I saying? That I'd just changed my mind? I sighed, burying my face in my hands. I didn't know what I was doing. _Was _I switching Salvatores?

**Damon's POV**

I awoke, feeling pain swell up everywhere. Figures. The freaking bitch had stabbed me with a stake, broken my shoulder and injected me with vervain to slow down the healing. All on Ripper Stefan's command. My own brother. I blinked groggily, glancing around at my surroundings. Of course, I was in the dungeon. And seriously? Annoyed, I tugged at the chains that were cuffed to my wrists and clipped to the wall. I strained to break them, forcing all of my strength into it. I collapsed heavily. Crap. They'd probably injected me with more vervain.

"You might want to preserve your strength, brother," Stefan's voice came from outside the dungeon. I glanced up and saw him peering in. "I've been compelled to inject you with vervain on the hour."

"Why's that?" I croaked, pretending I wasn't fazed.

Stefan shrugged. "Because Klaus likes to cause pain. I dunno. But he wants to keep you out of the way for a while until you're needed."

"And I'm needed for?"

"Like I said before, you're needed for Elena to give her blood. She'll give it when she sees you in pain," he explained flatly.

"No," I growled. "Don't do that to her. Don't make her."

I knew Elena would do anything if it meant nobody got hurt. Maybe I was naive to say she cared about me, but I didn't think she would want to see me get hurt. It was just in her nature. Her annoying at times, but loving nature. I wouldn't let him play her feelings like that.

"I've been compelled," he snarled. "What can I do to stop it?"

"Stefan," I begged. "Don't bring her into this. If you need blood, then use a blood bag."

"It has to be _her _blood," he muttered darkly. "I don't make the rules, brother. I just follow them."

**(A/N: I know this is shorter than usual, but I'm seriously whacked today. Couldn't not update though :) I'll make next one longer )**


	6. I'm Not Backing Down

**Elena's POV**

"Damon," I said, for the fifth time as I spoke to his voice mail. "Where are you? If you don't call me back, then I'm coming over, okay? _Please. _Call me," sighing, I ended the call and chucked my phone across the sofa, narrowly missing Maverick who was snoozing next to me. It was the day after shopping, and Damon hadn't called me back or answered any of my calls. Bonnie shuffled into the room, carrying a steaming cup of tea.

"Look, you know Jer and I would stay with you, but he's got to go to work, and I've gotta go to medical school," she explained, handing me the tea.

"I know," I said quickly, accepting the mug. "Thank you."

"I know you're worried about Damon," she began tentatively. "Elena...don't take this the wrong way, but he might've left town."

"No," I said firmly. "Damon wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"How do you know? He did last time," she pointed out.

"Yeah, because he was drunk, hurt and guilty," I reasoned. "Bon, I'm gonna go over to the Boarding House today and see him."

"Well, what if he's not there? Then what will you do?" she asked.

"He will be," I assured her. "But, I'm gonna slap him for not returning my calls."

Bonnie sighed and sat next to me. "Elena, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt. None of us do. We didn't think you'd ever get over Stefan leaving, and you never did."

"I did!" I argued.

"No, you didn't," she said softly. "You ran away. And that's totally understandable; the memories were too bitter here."

"I'm over him, Bonnie."

"Are you? So you're telling me you feel nothing for Stefan?"

I sighed. "I'll always feel something for him. He was my first...passionate love. But now he's gone...I still want to help get him back. I owe him that much Bonnie, because he would never give up on me, and I need Damon's help. So, I'm gonna pray that Damon's there, because I need him."

Bonnie sighed too, and glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna be late. There's food in the fridge so help yourself. Call me if you find Damon."

"Why?" I asked.

She smirked. "So I can slap him for worrying you."

An hour later, I left home to go to the Salvatore Boarding House. I drove slowly, being careful of the slippery roads. Bonnie's question echoed in my head; _you're telling me you feel nothing for Stefan? _I sighed, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. The cars ahead were moving slowly. I missed Stefan...and I had feelings for him, but Damon...I cared about him too. He'd always been watching me...taking care of me. And now he was either avoiding me or he'd broken his phone. I felt my stomach turn as I realised he was probably avoiding me. But _why? _I needed to find out.

Ten minutes later, I pulled over outside the Boarding House. Damon's car was in the drive. Half of me felt relieved that he hadn't left town. The other half felt hurt that he obviously hadn't been returning my phone calls. Nervously, I got out of the car, marched to the front door and knocked three times. I waited impatiently, tapping my foot. Losing my temper now, I thumped on the door.

"Damon! I know you're in there; open the door and talk to me!" I shouted. No response. I growled in annoyance, and just as I was about to hit the door again, it swung open. I gasped and let my hand fall. I froze in complete and total shock. He stared at me, shocked etched into his face, and then a small, slow smirk spread across Stefan's face.

"Elena," he said coolly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Stefan?" I whispered. "You're here...I can't believe this."

He leaned against the door frame. "It's so convenient of you to show up. Right when we need to talk to the blood donor."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, all traces of shock and happiness gone. Stefan wasn't Stefan right now. And what the _hell _did he call me? My heart seemed to break in two. Everything seemed to crumble around me. Why wasn't he happy to see me? Didn't he remember me? Or love me?

He folded his arms. "Oh, I'll explain it all to you inside. Come on in."

"Where's Damon?" I asked, stepping back. "Is he in?"

As I stepped back, Stefan stepped forward. "No, he's not in."

"Well, where is he?" I demanded.

Stefan shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Why? Aren't you happy to see me? It _has _been seven years."

"Yeah, well, you don't look very happy to see me either," I retorted, feeling tears well in my eyes as I stared at him. "Look, I'm just gonna leave."

"Oh, don't," he gripped my arm. "Stay. We need to have a little talk, Elena."

"Stefan, let go of me," I gasped, trying to pull my arm away. He only hung on tighter. "Stefan, please, you're hurting me."

"Good," a female voice said, and my eyes widened in shock as a blonde woman appeared behind Stefan, smirking at me. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But she also had a cruel, hard edge to her voice, and her eyes were icy. Stefan released my arm, causing me to stumble back a little. The woman wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him. I stood there, frozen in shock as he kissed her back. No...who was this man? This wasn't the Stefan I used to know. I couldn't take this anymore. I ran. I ran back to my car, miraculously not slipping on the ice, jumped into the seat and started the engine. They didn't try to stop me. They just stood there with their arms locked around each other, kissing. Tears pouring down my cheeks, I reversed off the drive and hit the accelerator. I didn't care where I went. As far away from here, the better.

By the time I got to the Grill, I wasn't upset. No, that feeling had numbed, and now was just a little, nagging sensation in the back of my mind. Now I was angry. The bastard left me...forgot about me; didn't watch over me...called me a blood donor...and then kissed someone else in front of me. But the worst thing was, a small part of me felt like he could change. A small part of me loved him still, and I hated it. Right now all I wanted was to _hate, _and to be mad. I wanted Damon. I wanted to get even. I pushed open the doors and entered the Grill. To my relief, Caroline and Tyler were playing darts across from me. Caroline looked over at me as I approached them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You look like hell. Have you been crying?"

"I _feel _like hell," I muttered. "Stefan's back."

Caroline did a double-take. _"What?" _she gasped.

I explained to them through clenched teeth what had happened. Before I knew it, thoughts about Damon I'd repressed because of guilt for Stefan tumbled out.

"You know what? I've been sitting here worried about what I'm beginning to feel for Damon while he's been making out with his blonde slut? He hasn't cared, and I've wasted seven years of my life worrying about him! And Damon's been watching over me for seven years while Stefan kills people and cheats on me! I'm such an _idiot!" _I ranted.

Tyler watched me in awe. "Whoa...you cussed."

Caroline patted my shoulder sympathetically. "You wanna throw the dart?"

I grabbed the darts and hurled them at the board. Tyler added up my score and stared at me in disbelief. "You beat me!" he accused.

I exhaled. "I feel a bit better. But I need to find Damon. I...I have a bad feeling, especially because Stefan's back. Damon's car was in front of his house, but Stefan said he wasn't in."

"He was probably lying to you," Tyler concluded.

"Maybe," Caroline sighed. "Hey, look, there's Alaric. Maybe he's talked to Damon. Go ask him; he just got off the phone."

I nodded and hurried over to Alaric, who was leaving. "Alaric, I need to talk to you."

"Elena, now's not the best time –" he began.

"It's Damon," I cut him off.

Alaric sighed, glancing up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Right."

**Damon's POV**

I groaned, watching Rebekah as she danced out of the room after stabbing me with a stake. Covered in vervain. That sick bitch. I sighed and reached for my phone in my back pocket. I was hoping that I wouldn't need to result to calling for help. But the way things were going, I don't think I'd be able to get myself out of this one. I dialled Alaric's number and waited.

"Hello?" Ric answered on the second ring. "Damon, where the hell are you? No one's seen you since ice skating. Why aren't you returning Elena's calls?"

"Because Elena is the last person I want involved in this," I croaked.

"Whoa, what happened to your voice? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Ripper Stefan and his crazy bitch girlfriend put me in the dungeon and they're injecting me with vervain on the hour. Now usually I would handle these problems by myself, but considering it's my brother, and he's compelled to forget his humanity, and his girlfriend's an original, there isn't much I can do," I explained.

"Stefan's back in town?" he demanded. "And who's his girlfriend?"

"Can I explain it later?"

"Alright. Are they home?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "They're out getting breakfast."

"I'm on my way," Ric said, hanging up.

I sighed in relief and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I probably wouldn't find myself saying it to his face, but I was grateful that I had a friend in Alaric.

**Elena's POV**

"Right," Alaric sighed in exasperation. "Look, Elena, I really need to go."

"You know where he is, don't you?" I asked slowly.

"No. Maybe. Yes," he sighed. "Don't worry Elena, I'll get him back."

"What happened to him?" I continued, taking Alaric's arm. "Tell me what's going on, Alaric. _Please."_

"What's going on?" Caroline asked from behind me, as she and Tyler approached.

"Keep her here, please," Alaric gestured to me as he hurried out the door.

"Alaric!" I followed him out. "Look, I care about Damon, _please, _if something's happened to him and you know about it, you've got to tell me!"

"It's Stefan, Elena!" he cried in exasperation. "Stefan and his girlfriend have got him locked up in the dungeon and they're torturing him."

"What?" I choked. "S-Stefan wouldn't do that to his own brother."

"Well, he kissed the blonde girl in front of you," Caroline pointed out gently, although her voice was laced with shock. "You don't know what Stefan's capable of, Elena."

"He's been compelled to forget his humanity," Alaric told me. "Vampires with no humanity don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want."

"I'm coming with you," I said shakily.

"No, you're not," he said firmly. "You're staying here with Caroline and Tyler."

"You can't go alone!" Caroline argued. "I'll go with you."

"Hey, if _you're _going, I'm going," Tyler put in. "Elena, I'll call Jeremy. You can stay with him."

"All of you need to stop," I said angrily. "Stop trying to protect me. I'm not the pathetic human I used to be seven years ago, who ran from her problems and didn't face them. Who gave up. I'm not backing down anymore. I care about Damon, and I am coming with you to rescue him. Go ahead and try to stop me."

The three of them stared at me in awe...and perhaps admiration. Alaric was the first to speak after my outburst.

"Damon's not going to like this," he reminded me.

"I don't care," I replied defiantly. "He can blame me, not you. Now let's go."

**A/N: please let me know what you think :) xx**


	7. Broken

**Stefan's POV**

As I drank the girl's blood, I tried to focus more on the sweet, rich taste of it than the images of Elena's heartbroken face plastered in my mind. Why the hell should she matter? I didn't love her. She was nothing more than a memory. Klaus had made sure of that when he'd compelled me to switch my feelings off. I wasn't complaining though. The guilt and the hurt had overwhelmed me at times...suffocated me. And the love I felt for Elena...that had always been in the way. I guess when it came to my feelings for her, they were simply locked away in the back of my brain, untouched for seven years. Sure, when Klaus found out she was still alive a month ago, I'd worried, but shortly after, I'd been compelled to turn that part of me off. Klaus wanted an army of hybrids...I did as he said. It's not like he would kill her. He just needed her blood. And Damon. Well, it wasn't like _I _was the one torturing him. That was Rebekah. I'd been compelled to go along with it. Did I like it? Not really, but Klaus was a hybrid dick who liked to cause pain. He didn't just take what he wanted; he dragged it out painfully until he'd made everyone suffer for what he wanted. And Rebekah, well, she was a spoilt bitch who caused a scene if she didn't get what she wanted. I loved teasing her. I loved making her beg for my attention. She may be an Original, but I had the brat wrapped around my little finger. She was _nuts _about me.

"Ugh, she's dry," Rebekah whined, pushing the dead girl off of her. "Want some help finishing yours?"

"Nope," I growled, draining the last of the blood and pushing the corpse away. "Done."

"I'm still feeling hungry," she complained. "Let's go and find some more pathetic humans to drink from."

"Okay," I said indifferently, as my phone began to buzz. "One sec," I checked the caller ID. Klaus. I answered. "Hello?"

"I've found a tester werewolf," he stated. "He's a lone wolf; doesn't have a pack. But he'll do for now, so I'm going to need our precious doppelganger's blood as soon as possible, Stefan."

"I'm on it," I replied. "I'll have Rebekah meet you and give it to you, wherever the hell you are. Where are you, exactly?"

"Sacramento," he said. "And do get Rebekah to hurry; he won't stick a sock in his trap."

"Yep. I'll call you when she's leaving," I hung up and turned to Rebekah.

"I don't want to go to Sacramento," she moaned. "It'll take ages. Why can't you come with me?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on the doppelganger," I told her.

Her expression quickly became jealous. "Why don't _I _keep an eye on her and _you _deliver her blood to Klaus, and I'll try not to kill her while you're gone."

I laughed lightly. "I prefer my plan. We need to get back to the Boarding House. It's time to put Klaus' torture plan into action."

"Can't wait," Rebekah snarled, smiling a twisted, cruel smile. This woman was mental.

**Elena's POV**

"We don't have much time," Alaric said quickly. "Stefan and the girl are out at the moment, but they shouldn't be too long. I suggest we arm ourselves with wooden stakes and vervain grenades."

"Where are we gonna get all that from?" Caroline asked as Alaric hurried us to his car.

"My car," he said simply, opening up the trunk.

"Wow...you keep all of this in the trunk of your car?" Tyler asked in surprise.

Alaric shrugged, exchanging a grim look with me. "You never know when you're gonna have to deal with surprise vampire attacks. Trust me; being a vampire hunter, you learn to always be prepared."

"Come on. We need to leave," I said.

While Alaric drove, we armed ourselves up with the stakes and the grenades. I couldn't stop thinking about Stefan hurting Damon...horrible images of them kept wondering through my mind. I tried to keep reminding myself that Stefan wasn't Stefan...he'd been compelled to forget his humanity. The Stefan _I _remembered would never consider hurting anyone, especially not Damon. This was Klaus. It was all Klaus. Despite my anger toward Stefan right now, the part of me that still loved him didn't want to believe he would do this...the part of me that still loved him wanted to defend him and help him. I watched as we pulled over outside the Salvatore House. Grateful to escape from my raging thoughts, I hopped out of the car along with the others. In silence, we hurried over to the front door, which as usual wasn't locked, and ran inside. Nothing had changed, I realised, glancing around. Okay, now _wasn't _the time to reminisce about this place. I still remembered my way around the house, and led them down into the dungeon.

"Caroline, Tyler, go get a blood bag for Damon," I whispered. They nodded in agreement and hurried to the basement. Alaric and I made our way down to the dungeon, and I peered inside. Damon was lying on the floor, his wrists chained up to the wall. He was breathing heavily. I shuddered. I hated seeing him so weak and vulnerable.

"Damon!" I whispered, pushing the door open. He glanced up in shock, his blue eyes tired.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here," he croaked. "Go home."

"Not without you," I knelt beside him and touched his cheek. "Where are the keys to the cuffs?"

"Don't know," he breathed. "Just get out of here. They don't want me...they want you, Elena."

My heart jumped frantically, but I ignored it. "I don't care."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of bones cracking, and I gasped in shock as I whirled around. Stefan was standing there, glaring down at Alaric's now dead body. He'd broken his neck! My gazed shifted to the ring on his finger. He would come back. I stood up protectively in front of Damon as I faced Stefan.

"Hello again, Elena," he smirked. "Come to rescue my brother now, have you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. "He's your brother! Let him go!"

"Fine," Stefan sauntered over and broke the cuffs. "There you go."

I bent to help Damon up, when suddenly, Stefan's arm shot around my waist and pulled me away from Damon.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, kicking viciously at him. The blonde woman entered the room and sneered as she began to walk slowly toward me.

"Get away from her," Damon ordered, sounding a little stronger as he tried to get to his feet. Growling, he collapsed again.

Before the blonde could touch me, Stefan had released me and thrown me across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and slid to the floor, pain erupting everywhere.

"They brought a vampire and werewolf with them," the blonde laughed. "I took care of them."

I didn't have time to think about whether she had killed them or not, because she raced over to Damon and pulled him up. She then stabbed him in the gut with a wooden stake. He growled in pain as blood began to seep through his shirt.

"Don't!" I screamed, forcing myself to stand up. "Don't hurt him!"

Stefan smiled at me. "Rebekah's not going to stop until you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" I sobbed. "Please, leave him alone."

"Your blood may be the key to creating hybrids," Stefan informed me. "I want a small sample of your blood to take to Klaus."

"Don't give it to him," Damon hissed. Rebekah stabbed him again and he yelled out in agony.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Please!"

Stefan handed me a knife. "You know what to do."

Feeling tears pour down my cheeks, I stared at the man I once loved. "Who _are_ you?" I whispered brokenly, as I sliced into my hand with the knife. Stefan watched me blankly, holding a little glass tube underneath my bleeding hand. My scarlet blood dropped into the tube. Once it was a quarter full, he wordlessly put a stopper in it and took it away. Rebekah carelessly dropped Damon and took the vial from Stefan. Together, they exited the dungeon, leaving me alone with Damon.

"Oh my God," I whispered, running to him and kneeling beside him. "Damon!"

"Are you okay?" he demanded. "Let me see your hand."

"It's nothing," I told him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

Tyler and Caroline hurried in, both bleeding. I gasped in relief when I saw they were alive. Rebekah had just obviously hurt them.

"There aren't any blood bags," she informed me tiredly. "They must've drunk them all. Stefan and that bitch are gone."

"Whoa, what happened to Ric?" Tyler asked.

"Stefan broke his neck," I gulped. "He's wearing his ring; he'll be okay in a few hours. Guys, take him upstairs."

Caroline and Tyler picked Alaric up and began to haul him out of the dungeon. I turned to Damon and showed him my bleeding hand.

"Take it," I said. "It'll heal you."

"No," he said firmly. "I won't feed on you."

"It's not feeding on me," I argued. "Just drink my blood to heal you, Damon, please."

Damon sighed and took my hand in his. "Slap me round the face if I hurt you. I swear to you, I'll stop, Elena."

I nodded. "I believe you."

Slowly, not taking his eyes off me, he lowered his mouth to my hand. I felt his lips plant a soft kiss on the cut, before the sharp graze of his fangs. He then began to drink. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt...okay. More than okay, it felt _good. _With my free hand, I felt myself involuntarily brushing his hair from his face. He gently touched my hair with his free hand, running his fingers through to the back, where he softly grazed the nape of my neck. I shivered longingly, breathing heavily as his mouth left my hand. He kissed the wound again, and then looked up at me, his blue eyes blazing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smiling cockily. "You're not gonna pass out, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, although I did feel a little unsteady. "No."

"Come on," he stood up, helping me to my feet. "Let's get out of here."

I leaned against Damon as he wrapped his arm around my waist, running me out of the dungeon. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against him, seeming to absorb energy from him. My mind unwillingly registered how good he smelled, and how good it felt to be near him. I reluctantly let him go as he gently deposited me on the couch. He sat beside me, watching me cautiously.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded shakily. "Considering I just saw my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend torture you so I would give them my blood...I think I'm handling it."

"You saved my life," he said, taking my hand. "Thank you, Elena."

I smiled, and leaned against his shoulder. "You're welcome."

At that point, Caroline re-entered the house. "We put Alaric upstairs. Stefan and Rebekah are gone. We're gonna go home now, Elena, you coming?"

"I'll take Elena back," Damon told her quietly. "Thanks, Barbie."

She smirked at how close we were sitting. "It's okay, Damon. Bye, Elena."

"Bye Care," I smiled at her as she left. Damon got up and poured two glasses of bourbon. I studied him as he did. His skin was beautifully flawless, and ivory white. His hair was silky black and came to the nape of his neck. His muscles were extremely prominent against the black t-shirt he wore. God, he was gorgeous. How could I hide my attraction to him? I quickly looked away as he glanced up at me, but he grinned.

"Were you checking me out?" he smirked, handing me a glass and sitting down beside me. "Because that's cool if you were...I don't blame you."

For some reason, instead of glaring at him like I usually would, I rolled my eyes, smiled and bumped him with my elbow. He grinned at me and bumped back.

"He's not coming back," I sighed, glancing down at my glass. "Is he? There's no fixing him...he's broken."

"Do you want me to lie to you?" he asked softly.

"No," I said firmly, meeting his sapphire eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"When a vampire switches off their feelings...it's the greatest feeling in the world. You can just forget any sorrow...or pain. But to switch it back on again; to invite the pain back in...it hurts more than anything. It takes time, Elena. Decades," he explained.

"So what are you saying?" I whispered. I needed to hear this.

"Why do you want me to say it, Elena?" he asked. "You know what it means."

"Because I need to hear it," I said softly, tears welling in my eyes. "My heart can't move on, Damon. I'm stuck. And I hate this; I hate feeling so broken all the time."

"It's gonna be hard for Stefan to come back to you," he told me flatly. "Last time it took him thirty years to fully come back after a long ripper phase. Add that to your life; you'll be in your fifties. He won't come back. Not in your lifetime, Elena."

I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing tears to run down my face. "I know. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else. I keep thinking he can change; I keep thinking he'll just turn around and drop the act," I scoffed at myself and opened my eyes. "But I'm wrong."

Damon looked at me intently, and carefully wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry I left you when you needed me the most. I should've been there to help you after Stefan left."

"You were trying to get him back," I pointed out.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Look where it got me. I gave up."

"If you hadn't, then I wouldn't be with you right now," I said softly. "And right now, with you is where I need to be. My life's been incomplete for seven years."

Damon smiled a little, but his eyes were still sad. "Thank you for saying that, Elena."

"Ugh, what happened?" Alaric asked, stumbling into the room. "Damon...you're okay. Man...what did I miss?"

**A/N: thank you for the reviews :) feedback is always welcomed, so let me know what you think xx**


	8. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Elena's POV**

"I whooped your ass _again_," Damon crowed, swinging the Wii remote above his head triumphantly.

"That's not fair – you know I'm crap at golf," I laughed. "Of course, you're an obscenely old man. You've had a good few decades to practise."

It was a cheap shot, and we both knew it, but Damon still laughed and pushed me onto the sofa.

"You'd better take a seat, Gilbert, because I own this game," he smirked victoriously.

The next few days after we'd rescued Damon had been _great. _I'd spent every second of them with my friends. With Christmas approaching, nobody was working. Yesterday we'd all gone bowling; acting like the teenagers we used to be seven years ago. But today was basically Couples Day (not counting Damon and I), so Bonnie and Jeremy were together and Caroline and Tyler were together. I was left with Damon, but I wasn't complaining. As far as we knew, Stefan was taking my blood to Klaus with Rebekah. Good riddance. The craziest part was that I may be Klaus' secret weapon, but everyone was masking that worry behind Christmas. And that was how I wanted it. When I'd left Mystic Falls I thought I'd left my problems behind, but obviously they'd all come back to bite me on the butt. But right now, I wanted to pretend I was normal. At least until after Christmas.

I laughed, forcing myself from my thoughts. "Let's play Just Dance. Something where I _actually _have a chance at winning."

He chuckled and fell on the couch beside me. "Okay, A: I am _not _dancing. And B: I would still beat you at that."

I hit him with a pillow. "If you're not gonna dance then I've already got a fair win."

"What?" he hit me back. "How'd you work that out? Like you said, I'm an old man. I've had dance practise from different decades. You're an amateur compared to me."

"Careful, Damon," I smirked, pushing him and whacking him with the pillow. "Your head's swelling up."

Damon laughed and with super vampire speed, had me pinned on my back to the sofa. He was extremely gentle, but I still wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"Get off me," I giggled, hoping I didn't sound breathless. Damn. I sounded _too _breathless. His eyes did that smouldering thing as he grinned at me. I aimed a kick at his stomach, which I knew didn't hurt, but for my sake, he fell back. I pushed him down, copying what he'd done to me, except, I couldn't get my eyes to do the smouldering thing. Damon stared up at me, still smiling.

"Kinky," a familiar voice commented, and shocked, I glanced up. Stefan was standing in the doorway, watching us contemplatively while drinking a glass of bourbon. I immediately let Damon go and stood up. Damon stood beside me, glaring at Stefan.

"Oh, don't mind me," Stefan smirked. "Just getting a re-fill on my drink."

"Where've you been, Stef? You didn't bring the Blonde Bitch with you, right?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" I hissed, grabbing his arm. If she was here, I didn't fancy pulling a stake out of Damon's gut for him pissing her off.

"She's in Sacramento," Stefan shrugged. "Oh, by the way, Elena, your blood worked perfectly. You're the key to making hybrids. Klaus has finally managed to make his first hybrid."

Damon and I exchanged worried looks. My stomach clenched horribly, and I felt sick. Just like that, the perfect, normal world I had created for myself was beginning to crumble. Stefan was putting cracks in it.

Damon glared at him. "First and last. I swear, if you try to take Elena's blood from her again, I'll shove a vervain grenade up your ass."

"Whatever," Stefan chortled. "The others are hunting for enough werewolves to start the army. I've been sent back to keep an eye on the doppelganger," Stefan gestured to me. "You are now under my protection, Elena."

I glared at him in disgust. "I don't need you to protect me, Stefan. I don't _want _you to protect me."

He scoffed. "Oh, I get it. You've got Damon now, huh. But the thing is, Damon's protecting you from me, whereas I just can't let anything happen to the human blood bag in case it ruins Klaus' plan."

Damon surged forward angrily, but I grabbed onto his arm. "Damon, don't."

Stefan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Klaus' words, not mine."

"Just get out of here," I spat out, holding tightly onto Damon.

Stefan smirked, and in a flash he was beside me. Damon automatically tensed and faced his brother. I was trapped in the middle as they glowered at each other. Stefan experimentally touched my face with the back of his hand. I only had to inhale sharply for Damon to grab me and pull me away from him, using his vampire speed. Stefan chuckled and simply poured himself another glass of alcohol.

"Later," he called, sauntering off to his room.

I sighed and turned to face Damon. "I don't even know who he is anymore. There's nothing left of him that's remotely like the old Stefan."

Damon glared in the direction that he'd walked off in. "Come on, Elena, I'll take you home."

"Why don't we go to the Grill instead?" I asked. "You can beat me at darts," I added, hoping it would be enough of an incentive for him to go.

Damon looked down at me in surprise. "You just found out that your blood is the key to making hybrids, and you want to go to the Grill to play darts?"

I grinned, keeping up the normal act. "What? Afraid you'll lose?"

He didn't smile back. "Elena, don't you get it? He'll come for you when he's ready. You won't be safe unless we figure out a way to stop him."

I sighed. "Damon, I don't want to talk about stuff like that. I know, we have another Klaus issue bearing down on us, but can't we deal with it _after _Christmas? I just really don't feel like dealing with this right now."

Damon grinned, finally won over. "Whatever you want, Elena."

The weeks coming up to Christmas were...tough. Tougher than I'd hoped. Klaus and Rebekah didn't come back, but Stefan was always there. Persistently annoying me, whether directly taunting me about Damon, or making out with different girls in front of me. I was getting sick of every single woman floundering over him, and that stupid, smug smirk that plays across his face whenever he notices I'm watching. Angrily I looked away, and turned to Caroline, who was just finishing her drink. We were at the Grill, and Stefan was across the room, laughing with girls. It was Christmas Eve, and I was at the Grill with Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly, shooting Stefan a glare as she did.

"Fine," I muttered. "I can't do this anymore. He's getting on my one last damn nerve."

Caroline lowered her voice. "What, Stefan? Don't let him get to you Elena; he's a ripper douche."

I sighed. "I need to go see Damon anyway...you know, it's Christmas Eve..."

Tyler smirked. "Have fun, Elena."

"You'll be okay driving, right?" Jeremy asked, obviously still worried about the car accident.

"Yeah, Jer," I smiled, standing up and swinging my bag over my shoulder. "I haven't had a thing to drink. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Christmas dinner at Caroline's right?"

"Yup," Caroline beamed. "Don't forget to remind Damon, okay?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Bye guys."

I left the Grill and headed for my car. The evening was chilly, and to my surprise, it was snowing softly again. Just as I was about to open my car, I felt someone appear behind me. Shocked, I whirled around and came face to face with Stefan.

"Stefan!" I gasped, stepping back.

"Hello, Elena," he smirked.

I tried to calm my breathing as I unlocked the car door. "What do you want? Tired of hanging round with your groupies?"

Stefan laughed. "Jealous?"

"Of them?" I scoffed. "Hell no."

"I think you are," he said cockily.

"I'm not jealous, Stefan," I snapped.

He held his hands up. "My bad. Where are you off to?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

"Because I'm supposed to be protecting you," he shrugged. "I go where you go."

"Yeah? Well knock it off. I'm sick of you following me around everywhere. Don't you get it? I'm protected without you. So stay the hell away from me from now on," I told him angrily.

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that," he smirked. "You still want me. Part of you still loves me, right?"

"Not this you," I retorted. "I miss the old you, but we both know you're gone."

"You're right," he said darkly. "And I'm never coming back."

"Yeah, thanks for the memo," I said sarcastically. "Good bye, Stefan."

I wrenched the car door open and got inside. Stefan merely shrugged and began to walk back to the Grill. Thank God he wasn't following me. I switched on the engine and reversed out of the parking lot. I never thought I'd ever have to say the words _stay the hell away from me _to Stefan. Or not want him following me. I guess this was just the brutal reality of it all. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. I had to remember that. I pulled over outside Damon's house, and shivering, knocked on the door. It was opened a second later by Damon. Alaric was there, and Damon was seeing him off.

"Oh, hey Elena," Alaric smiled and clapped my shoulder. "Have a good Christmas, alright?"

I smiled. "You too, Ric."

"See ya, Ric," Damon called, and stepped aside so I could come in. "Here, let me get that for you," he gently tugged my coat off my shoulders and hung it up.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked with him to the sofas. We sat down together, and he looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I talked to Stefan...he's driving me crazy, Damon, he keeps following me everywhere. He says he's protecting me, but he's just making me mad."

Damon pursed his lips. "I can get him to back off, if you want," he offered.

I sighed. "No, it's okay. But thanks."

"I got you something," he told me, producing a box from his pocket. "It's not much, but it's Christmas, after all."

I stared down at the little black velvet box and felt a delicious warmth spread through me. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I have my moments," he grinned. "You gonna open it?"

I smiled at him teasingly. "Aren't you meant to open your presents on Christmas Day?"

He shrugged. "Not in my world. Go on. Open it."

My heart rate going faster, I opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. A circular locket pendant etched with flowers, birds and leaves hung from a delicate, silver chain. It was gorgeous...and looked totally expensive.

"Damon," I whispered. "I love it."

He looked pleased. "Good. I just saw it and thought of you. You don't have your vervain locket anymore thanks to Katherine, but I'd feel better knowing you were wearing vervain."

"You put vervain in it?" I asked, as he lifted it by the chain and held it up.

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "With Stefan off the rails, I just thought that you –"

I cut him off by kissing his cheek. Embarrassed, I leaned back as he stared at me in surprise.

"Thank you," he grinned, unfastening the chain.

I chuckled nervously. "Sure." He looped the necklace around my neck, gently pushing my long hair to one shoulder. His fingers grazed my skin gently as he fastened the clasp around my neck. Every time he touched me, it felt like he'd burned me. But it wasn't painful, it was enticing, like fiery sparks of passion. I wanted him to touch me. I felt my cheeks turn pink as I thought this, and smiled as Damon pushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I love it, Damon."

"You're welcome," he replied, staring intently at me as his blue eyes blazed.

"I have something for you too," I told him, glancing down from his scorching sapphire eyes.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"What?" I grinned. "It's Christmas," I opened my bag and pulled out the bag containing the present I'd got for Damon. "I had no idea what to get you, so tell me if it sucks. Well, it looks pretty lame compared to this," I stroked the locket admiringly and handed him the gift. I watched him as he pulled the soft, black v-neck sweater out of the bag. As soon as I'd seen it I'd thought of Damon. He always wore black, and plus, I liked the feel of it. Damon grinned gently at me.

"It's not lame," he told me, and then before I could react, he had yanked his shirt off. His chest was utterly perfect, and he knew it. Each one of his muscles was chiselled perfectly, and the expanse of skin was flawless. I looked up into his eyes instead, as he pulled the sweater over his head. It clung snugly to his chest, defining the perfect outlines of his abs.

I smiled proudly. "It looks good on you."

"Did you get me anything?" Stefan's voice asked as he came into the room.

Damon's jaw clenched. "Go away."

Stefan laughed. "Just checking up on Elena. Can't have her get out of my sight, can I?"

"Well, I'm here," I snapped. "Okay? Now you can leave."

He smirked. "Relax. I'm heading upstairs for a drink. Oh, Carla? In here, sweetie."

My stomach tightened as I watched the woman hurry after him, looking both clueless and dazzled by Stefan. She already had bite marks on both of her wrists. They were small, simple circular punctures where Stefan's fangs had been. Both Damon and I stood up.

"Let her go!" I ordered. "Don't kill her, Stefan, please."

"Your words don't mean anything to me anymore, Elena," he said coldly.

Damon growled and in a flash, slammed Stefan into the wall. "Not here. Not while Elena's here, you sick bastard," he threw Stefan across the room, and I didn't even flinch as he slammed into the bookcase, raining books on him. Damon ran to Carla and forced her to look at him.

"You will forget what happened tonight. You got drunk and fell, and hurt your wrists. Now go home," he compelled her. "Run."

She nodded and hurried out of the room. Stefan growled.

"You just lost me my dinner, brother," he snarled.

I watched him in horror; my mind not wanting to accept what was happening. But it _was _happening. There was no denying it now.

"Get a blood bag," Damon spat out. "I re-stocked yesterday."

Stefan began to stalk angrily toward Damon, but I quickly ran in front of him, holding Damon's arm.

"Walk away, Stefan," I told him through clenched teeth.

He glared down at me. "Don't think I'll do as you say because it's you asking. You don't mean anything to me anymore."

"You won't do it because I'm asking. You'll do it because if you don't, I'll stab you," I showed him the stake I'd grabbed from my bag before I'd run in front of Damon. I always carried stakes with me ever since Damon had been tortured, just in case.

Stefan smirked. "No, you won't."

"You wanna bet?" I held the stake threateningly up. "I'm not the girl I used to be, Stefan. Don't think because it's you, I won't do it."

Stefan scoffed, shaking his head to himself. "Fine. You win this one. Have a crappy Christmas," he said, before sauntering out of the room.

I sighed, and dropped the stake, tears of anger filling my eyes. Damon silently pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in the soft sweater. I never thought it would come to this. I never thought I'd go to Damon looking for comfort. But I was. And I didn't mind.

"Happy Christmas, Elena," Damon murmured in my ear.

"Happy Christmas, Damon," I replied tiredly.

**thank you for the positive feedback :) as always, let me know what you think :) **


	9. Whiplash

**Elena's POV**

I awoke early on Christmas morning, and touched the locket Damon had given me yesterday. Maverick was snoozing beside me, snoring softly. I smiled and stroked him, twisting my fingers in his soft fur. This was the first Christmas in seven years where I hadn't been alone. I slid out of bed and pulled a jumper over my pyjamas. Maverick grunted at the movement and rolled over, obviously not ready to get up yet. I kissed his head, before shuffling downstairs. I could hear Bonnie and Jeremy in the kitchen as I made my way in.

"Elena!" Bonnie squealed, hugging me. "Happy Christmas!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "Happy Christmas, Bon."

"Happy Christmas, Elena," Jeremy smiled, also hugging me. I returned his hug, and murmured 'Happy Christmas' back.

"Come on, we need to open our presents," Bonnie grabbed our hands and dragged us into the living room, where of course, the presents sat under the tree.

"What are we, twelve?" Jeremy snickered. "Did you really put all of these under here last night?"

"Of course," she beamed. "Look, we don't have kids yet. We can be excited for ourselves still!" she sat in front of the tree and handed me a present. "This one's for you, Elena. It's from me."

Grinning at her, I tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a shoe box. When I opened it, I gasped in awe.

"Bonnie!" I pulled out the beautiful, velvet red heels "They're gorgeous!"

She beamed. "I'm glad you like them. They'll look awesome on you."

"Thank you," I hugged her tightly.

"My turn," Jeremy handed me a small wrapped box. Smiling at him, I unwrapped it and opened the box. Sitting on a velvet cushion was a pair of stunning, large cluster diamond stud earrings.

"Wow, Jer, I love them," I hugged him. "Thank you. Here," I handed them the presents I'd got for them. "I hope you like these."

Jeremy opened the box and pulled out the simple but lovely wooden photo frame I'd got him. I'd put a picture of the three of us in it, from my photo album.

"Thanks, Elena," he smiled and hugged me. "It's great – we needed some more photos around here."

Bonnie opened the box I'd got her to reveal the gorgeous silver charm bracelet I'd bought. I'd also added one charm; a simple heart with the words _Best Friend _inscribed on it.

"Thanks, Elena!" she beamed, hugging me.

Soon, we'd unwrapped every present under the tree. Alaric and Anna had got me a pretty black scarf with silver sequins and black thread embroidered into it, with a matching black beret. Tyler had bought me a massive box of chocolates and Caroline had bought me a pretty red dress, with shoulder straps and a shiny red belt around the waist line. She'd attached a note to the box that said _you'd better wear this at the Christmas Dinner later on. Or else. Love, Caroline. _They were the best presents I'd ever got for Christmas, and I was looking forward to going to Caroline's. After lazing around and watching a movie together, the three of us went upstairs to get ready. As I showered, Stefan played across my mind. I never got a Christmas with him. Or a birthday. He'd never been there. Nor had Damon, to be fair, but he was here now, and he'd bought me that beautiful necklace. Sighing, I switched the hot water off and stepped out of the shower, before wrapping a towel around my hair and body. I padded back to my room and slid into my dressing gown. Someone tapped gently on the door.

"Come in," I called, sitting at the dressing table and letting my wet hair out of the towel.

The door was pushed open, and I yelped in surprise as I caught Damon's eye in the mirror.

"Damon!" I whirled around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy Christmas to you too, Elena," he grinned, closing my bedroom door behind him.

"Happy Christmas, Damon," I replied impatiently. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Jeremy let me in," he said cheerfully. "Thought I'd stop by to take you to Caroline's, but it looks like you're not ready yet," he gestured to my wet hair and dressing gown.

"Well, you're free to wait downstairs," I shrugged. "Plus, you're early."

I turned back to the mirror and squeezed some of the water from my hair. He walked toward me curiously, and picked up the hairbrush. I nodded, and let him brush my hair. His hands gently pushed half of my wet hair to the side, and began to work on the other side. He was ever so gentle, working through any knots or tangles carefully, as to not hurt me. Once he'd got all the tangles out, he simply brushed it over and over. I closed my eyes in content. I couldn't remember the last time someone had brushed my hair for me. I'd forgotten how good it felt. Reluctantly, Damon placed the brush down and I opened my eyes. He stared at me, his eyes doing the unfair smouldering thing. Slowly, he leaned down and experimentally brushed his lips across mine. I didn't stop him. I simply watched him, my heart thrumming quickly in my chest. Damon's lips parted and suddenly he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and stood up, kissing him back. One of his arms wound around my waist and the other knotted in the back of my hair. I clung to him, gripping fistfuls of his sweater in my hands. It suddenly struck me that he was wearing the present I'd given him yesterday. I broke the kiss first, but I didn't pull away.

"Damon," I whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I, Elena," he murmured, and reluctantly, he released me. Dizzily, I held onto the chair to steady myself. _God, he was a good kisser. _

"What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well, Stefan left, Elena. And so did I, and now that I'm back, we're slowly putting the pieces back together that were left when we were gone. I mean, we're hanging out, we're goofing off, exchanging gifts...and kissing," he added. "But...I'm not Stefan, Elena, and I'll only disappoint you."

"No, you won't," I stepped forward and grabbed his hand fiercely. "I know you're not Stefan. I don't want you to be Stefan, do you hear me? You couldn't disappoint me, Damon."

Damon nodded. "I'll let you get ready. I'll be downstairs, okay?"

I nodded and watched him go. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I plugged the hairdryer in; my lips still tingling from Damon's kiss. I knew I should feel a tiny bit guilty for kissing Damon, but I didn't. Stefan had been making out with hundreds of different girls..._in front of me. _Why the hell should I feel bad for kissing Damon when I wanted to? It had been seven freaking years. Damon had been strong, kind and there for me. Stefan had taken my blood to give to Klaus. I began to dry my hair, ruffling it here and there, my stomach still bubbling with happiness from Damon's kiss. I longed for him to kiss me again. Why did he think he would disappoint me? I'd never seen a side of Damon like this before. The side where he was...thoughtful and slightly self conscious. He thought he would disappoint me. I sighed and continued to dry my hair. He was right, though. We'd been together so much lately, but not once had I thought of him as a Stefan replacement. He was Damon, and that was how I liked him. Just the way he was.

Once my hair was dry, I plugged in the curlers and curled my hair, applied a little makeup, and then changed into the red dress and heels. I also locked Damon's necklace around my neck, and fastened the earrings Jeremy had got me on my ears.

"Elena, you ready?" Bonnie called upstairs.

"Yeah!" I grabbed my coat and bag and then climbed carefully down the stairs.

"You look nice," Bonnie smiled. "Damon's taking you in his car, okay?"

"Sure," I replied, my stomach flying with butterflies.

Bonnie grinned and hurried out the door. Damon smiled at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, holding his arm out. He was acting completely normal, so I decided to do the same thing. He kissed me first; he can be the one to talk about it first. I took his arm, and nodded.

"Yeah," I said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, by the way, you're beautiful," he told me casually, pushing a stray lock of hair over my shoulder.

I stared at him in surprise. "Um, thank you."

"Yep," he smiled and led me outside. I sighed and slid into his car. Kissing me one minute; then all self-conscious and thoughtful the next? And now he was calling me beautiful, and acting like it never happened? Damon was giving me whiplash.

**A/N: sorry it's so short...I couldn't not update though, especially because updates will be slower from now on because half-term's over and I'm back to school. Thank you SO much for reviews, story alerts and favouriting my story, it's what keeps me writing, so please keep giving feedback, cos it puts a smile on my face :) thank you :)**


	10. Unspoken

**Elena's POV**

When we arrived at Caroline's, Damon sped around the car and opened the door for me, holding his arm out like a gentleman. His blue eyes were soft as he watched me, and smiling, I took his arm and allowed him to escort me to the front door. Before we knocked, Caroline had already thrown the door open, beaming.

"Happy Christmas!" she sang excitedly, yanking us in and engulfing me in a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back. She pulled back, staring at my dress. "Yay! You're wearing it – Bonnie and I coordinated so you'd wear them at the same time. You look awesome."

"Thank you," I smiled, gesturing to the pretty white dress she was wearing. "So do you."

"Well, come on in," she closed the front door behind us and led us into the dining room. Damon released my arm, and instead pulled my chair out for me. Everyone watched us, smirking as I blushed, mumbled 'thanks' and sat down. Caroline re-entered the room; holding a huge platter set with an enormous turkey. She sped back into the kitchen, coming back with dishes of roast potatoes, vegetables, Yorkshire puddings, and sausages. We all stared at the vast amounts of food in surprise, as Caroline finally brought the remaining dish of chipolatas in.

"Wow, Care, it looks amazing," Bonnie said admiringly. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

Caroline looked pleased. "Duh," she giggled. "Well, help yourself."

We all served food on our plates – even Damon had a big portion on his plate. It was the best Christmas dinner I had ever tasted. We all talked and laughed while we ate, wearing the little paper crowns from the crackers (Caroline made me trade my pink one for her red one so my crown would match my dress). After dinner, I was feeling pleasantly full, but then Caroline brought out a massive, realistic chocolate log with a can of cream. Jeremy and Tyler both stared avidly at the cake. Obviously, they still had plenty of room left for dessert. I was full, but I didn't want to hurt Caroline's feelings, so I allowed her to serve me up a decent slice with a large dollop of whipped cream.

"Damn, Caroline," Damon grinned. "If you'd told me you could cook this well before I might've actually stuck around."

Everyone laughed, and Caroline looked extremely pleased. I smiled at Damon. God, what had changed? In seven years he'd turned into a sweet, protective but still funny guy, who complimented people and exchanged gifts...I had to admit it now. I was falling hard for him, and this new personality he seemed to be displaying.

After dinner, when everyone was feeling full and sleepy, we retreated to the living room and Caroline set up Pictionary. We all squashed up together on the couch, apart from Caroline, who wanted to draw first.

"Wait, what about teams?" Caroline asked. "Tyler and Jeremy can't go together because they're too good at art."

"I'll go with you," Tyler smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm with Bonnie," Jeremy grinned.

Damon grinned at me. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, 'Lena," he teased, nudging me. I rolled my eyes and nudged him back, giggling.

"Okay, my turn," Caroline sang, picking up a card. She read through it, grinned, and then placed it underneath the pile. She began to draw on the large sketchpad she'd bought down. None of us apart from Tyler were allowed to guess unless the time ran out and he hadn't guessed.

"Um...face...nose...fat nose," Tyler guessed, and I laughed as Caroline shook her head frantically, and began to draw more.

"Bogeys...picking his nose..." Tyler continued. "Jeez, Care, what _is _that?"

"Time's up," Bonnie grinned, holding up the timer. "Anyone got a clue what it is?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Duh. It's a nose bleed."

Caroline looked at us in exasperation. "Thank you, Damon. Bogeys, Tyler? Really? Are we five?"

"It's what it looked like," he muttered defensively.

"Okay, Damon, you're up," Caroline said, throwing herself not so lightly onto Tyler's lap.

Damon chose a card, skimmed through it, and then began to draw.

"Um...people..." I guessed. "Two people...oh, one's a girl and one's a boy...okay...gender? Sexes? Male? Female? No," I nodded as Damon shook his head. He was now drawing what looked like two wonky hearts coming from the stick people's lower faces. The hearts faced each other and touched. "Oh! Is it kissing?"

He grinned and nodded. "Nice one, Elena."

"What? How do you get kissing from that?" Jeremy asked. "It looks like they're puking fish tails on each other."

Caroline grinned. "Well, that's a point to Team Delena."

"Delena?" I repeated, confused.

"Yeah, it's Damon and Elena put together," she explained.

"So we're Team...Jonnie?" Bonnie asked doubtfully.

"Nah...you guys can be Beremy," she decided.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Jeremy muttered.

"What are we?" Tyler asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. We're Team Forwood."

Jeremy dissolved into silent laughter, while Tyler resulted to punching his arm.

Damon smirked at me, bumping my shoulder. "Go Delena."

After Damon and I won at Pictionary, we put a movie on; the six of us all squashed up on the sofa. I was wedged between Bonnie and Damon, and as the movie played, I was completely aware of the way I was pressed against Damon's side, and how he was so warm. He was driving me crazy with wanting him. I wondered how he would react if he knew what I was feeling right now. Knowing him, he'd probably smirk and say something like 'I know'. Should I admit my feelings to him? Or was it the wrong thing to do right now; what with Stefan off-the-rails and such? I sighed, and blushed when I realised Damon was watching me. I smiled quickly at him, and returned my eyes to the movie. If Stefan hadn't left, would it have been the pair of us sitting here? Would Damon still be gone; silently watching over me without me knowing? I mentally shook myself. I didn't want to think about that right now, and how things could be different. All that mattered was that I was here with people I cared about; including Damon. I nestled myself against his warm shoulder as the movie continued, my heart leaping as I felt his lips on my hair.

After the movie finished, we all began to slowly make our way toward the front door; ready to leave.

"I'm gonna go back with Damon," I announced. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure it is. Are you staying there?"

I blushed. "No," I quickly turned to Caroline and hugged her. "Thank you so much for the dinner, Care."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Damon grinned at her. "I actually had fun, Barbie. Thanks."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Glad to hear it, Salvatore."

Damon and I left together. It was a quiet, peaceful journey, but I could practically see the unspoken words that were hovering between us. When we arrived at his house, he silently opened my door for me and helped me out, before leading me inside.

"Stefan's not in?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," Damon replied, just as hesitant. "He's...well. He's occupado."

I nodded quickly. "Okay."

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Can we cut all the awkward small talk?" I retorted. "You haven't said a word to me the entire journey back, and you know we have to talk about...what happened earlier."

"Why, Elena?" he sighed. "I get it...you're confused, okay, you don't have to do me any favours."

"Do you any favours?" I repeated, annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? You don't think I enjoyed it?"

"I know you did," he shot back. "Your heart was beating a million beats per minute. But I also know you still have feelings for my brother, and I'm not going to force you to feel guilty about those."

"Stefan has been making out with every girl in the vicinity!" I snapped, taking a step toward him. "In front of me! He doesn't feel a shred of guilt for it; and neither did I when I kissed you! Why should I feel guilty when I _want _to kiss you?"

He looked like he was about to interrupt; so I steam-rolled on.

"You're right – we've been hanging out, goofing off, exchanging gifts and I have loved every second of it! Is that such a crime? To want to be with you? God, before all this, I thought you _wanted _it too. I thought you wanted me, and now you're one minute kissing me, and the next acting like it never happened!" I ranted angrily.

In a flash Damon was in front of me; his blue eyes smouldering. I didn't stop him as he crushed his mouth down on mine and kissed me. I kissed him back, letting him gather me in his arms and pull me closer. I gripped the back of his jumper in my hands. He lifted me up; and I wrapped my legs around his body; trying to get as close to him as possible. Damon super-sped us to his bedroom, and gently deposited me on the bed. I closed my eyes as he kissed me tenderly up my neck, before his lips were back on mine again. I ran my fingers impatiently through his hair, wanting so much more than this. Before my brain gave me permission to, my hands were yanking his sweater over his head and exposing his bare chest. I allowed him to gently tug the dress over my head, and I didn't have time to care where he threw it. He rolled us over, so I was on top of him. I pulled myself closer to him, enjoying the electrical sensation as I pressed my hips against his. Breathing hard, I broke my lips from his, and rolled off him, flopping onto my back.

"Now do you believe that I want you?" he smirked, also breathing heavily.

"Yeah," I yawned. "God...I'm tired."

He nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here...we can...talk later."

"No," I sighed, and kissed him quickly again. "Can't we just leave those words unspoken and just enjoy what we have right now?"

Damon pulled my face back to his and kissed me softly and sweetly. "Whatever you want, Elena," he smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please," I replied, smiling.

Damon got up, and left the room. I smiled, flopping down onto the bed. I didn't want to think about how complicated life was about to get...I just wanted to enjoy it. I turned over in bed, closing my eyes. I heard Damon return, and I felt his weight shift the mattress as he sat down. I smiled, and opened my eyes, turning to face him. My heart seemed to flip over and I gasped. It wasn't Damon. It was Rebekah.

She smiled cruelly, and I sat bolt upright; opening my mouth to scream. Rebekah pressed her hand tightly over my mouth before the noise could gain any momentum. I struggled, trying to pull away from her, suddenly remembering I was only in my bra, vest and knickers. Rebekah pulled me into her and bent to whisper in my ear, her hand still tightly clamped over my mouth.

"Let's get out of here," she hissed, before flying me out of the room.

**A/N: it's finally here...well, it feels like ages since I updated, anyway :) as usual, please leave a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions I could or might include :) thanks :)**


	11. Torment

**Damon's POV**

As soon as I neared the stairs with Elena's drink I knew something was wrong. I couldn't hear her breathing, and I couldn't hear her pulse. Dropping the glass I ran upstairs and threw open the bedroom door.

"Elena?" I asked, glancing around worriedly. She was gone. Where the hell was she? My eyes strayed to the corner where I'd thrown her dress. It lay there crumpled, which meant she couldn't have taken off. She wasn't the type of person who would go out in only her underwear. That was my thing. The sheets were rumpled...but that could've just been us when we were kissing. My gaze flew to the window and I growled when I saw it was hanging wide open. Someone had taken her. I hurriedly grabbed the sweater, and yanking it over my head, I ran downstairs.

"ELENA!" I roared uselessly, because I knew she wasn't here.

"What's up with you?" Stefan asked, coming inside. I slammed him into the wall.

"Where the hell is she?" I growled. "I swear, if you did something to her –"

"Get off me," he snapped, pushing me off. "I didn't touch her. What? Did you lose her?"

"I'm being serious, Stefan," I hissed. "I left her upstairs to get her a drink, and the next thing I know, she's gone."

"Yeah, well maybe she left," he suggested.

"What, and left her dress behind?" I shot back.

"Why wouldn't she be wearing her dress?" he asked flatly.

"That's not the most important thing I just said, Stefan," I snapped.

Stefan hurried upstairs to my bedroom and I followed him. He glanced at the window, Elena's dress and the rumpled sheets. He bent closer to the sheets and sniffed them, and then he snarled.

"It's Rebekah," he told me.

Anger overwhelmed me. "Why the hell did she take her? Did Klaus tell her to?"

"Not that I know of," Stefan replied. "Why would she do that? Messing with Klaus' doppelganger is a suicide mission; he'd kill her if she hurt Elena."

Furiously, I turned on him. "Messing with Klaus' doppelganger? Forget the whole key to making hybrids thing – don't you care that it's _Elena _she took?"

Stefan ignored my question. "We've got to stop her."

"Why? For Rebekah's sake or Elena's?" I demanded.

He glared at me. "Not the most important thing right now, Damon."

"We need to find out where she's taken Elena," I said. "We need Bonnie."

**E****lena's POV**

I awoke in total darkness. I was lying on hard, stone cold floor. I couldn't see anything; everything was just a black blur. Every muscle in my body ached, as if I'd been beaten to a pulp. I felt a sharp radiating pain in the back of my head, and when I stiffly moved my arm to touch the sore spot, I felt my warm, sticky blood. I began to tremble with fear and cold.

"Is anybody there?" I called out shakily. "Hello?"

I could hear footsteps somewhere in the gloom, growing louder as they made their way closer to me.

"Rebekah?" I tried.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and hurled across the room. I screamed as I hit the wall, and slumped to the ground. Pain emanated everywhere across my body, and I could see white spots in my vision. A dim, dull light flicked on, and I gasped as I realised she was standing right in front of me, leaning closer. I shrank away from her, sobbing.

"What do you want?" I wept, shaking.

Rebekah caressed my cheek, scratching me with her nails, hard enough to draw blood. I gasped in pain as she hit me hard around the face.

"To teach you a lesson, Elena," she grabbed my chin in her hand and forced me to look into her eyes. "Stefan is obviously still in love with you, and I don't want that."

"I don't love him," I lied, as a part of me still did. "Not anymore."

"See, I don't believe you," she sneered. "I can always tell when somebody lies, Elena, and you are."

"Klaus won't be happy if you kill me," I whispered.

"He doesn't care about _you. _He cares about your blood, which I'm collecting," she held up a glass vial. "This is from that head wound of yours."

I shrank back, curling myself up in a protective ball. I couldn't win here. I was going to die, and Klaus was going to make his hybrids. Rebekah yanked me to my feet, and swung her arm back, ready to hit me.

"Damon," I whispered, as I covered my face protectively.

**Damon's POV**

As I wrenched open the door, I came face to face with a person I thought I would never see again. She smirked at me, tossing her thick, dark curls over her shoulder.

"Hello there, Damon," Katherine said. "Mind if I come in?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

Stefan appeared behind me, and looked at Katherine. "Oh. What do you want?" he asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "The affection you both display for me is overwhelming," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, now's not a good time," I snapped.

"Why? Because Rebekah kidnapped Elena?" she asked.

"Of course," I sighed. "Of course you've been keeping tabs on them. Why would you come here when Rebekah's here too? Isn't the whole point of running that you remain as far away as possible?"

"I hate that Rebekah slut," Katherine retorted. "And, I like doing random things to help people to throw them."

"Enough games, Katherine," Stefan snapped. "Where are they?"

"I actually don't know," she shrugged. "But I do have a plan to get Elena back."

"Oh yeah? What's in it for you?" I asked.

"You," she pointed to Stefan. "You need to keep Klaus off my back. And stop making out with that Rebekah. I hate the bitch."

"That's it? That's your price?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

I glared at her. "If you double-cross us, I'm turning you into Klaus myself. You got it?"

"Got it," she rolled her eyes. "So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," I said. "Now, what's your plan?"

"Can I come in first?" she retorted.

I sighed and stepped aside for her to come in. "Sure."

"We're gonna need a white oak ash dagger," Katherine stated, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, great, I'll just go and grab one from my huge supply of white oak ash daggers," I shot back sarcastically.

"You can't kill Rebekah," Stefan pointed out. "Firstly, Klaus would hunt you down and rip you limb from limb, and second, if a vampire uses that dagger, he's a dead man. An un-dead dead man."

Katherine smirked. "Glad to see you still care whether I live or not, Stefan. And Klaus won't find out. No one will ever find Rebekah's body."

"Okay then...well where are we gonna get a white oak ash dagger?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, that's the best part," Katherine examined her nails breezily. "We're bringing Elijah back, by the way."

"What?" Stefan snapped. "That two-faced bastard was meant to kill Klaus and then switched sides!"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. We can't stop Rebekah without a white oak ash dagger. I will _not _let her kill Elena."

"So it's settled. Stefan, you and I can get the dagger, and Damon can go and consult with witchy and her boyfriend," Katherine decided.

"Why do I have to go with her?" Stefan muttered to me.

"Because I don't think Bonnie will react well to you asking her for help," I smirked.

Stefan nodded. "Good point."

"Let's go then," Katherine smirked.

After Stefan and Katherine left I ran vampire speed to Jeremy's house, hoping Bonnie would be there too. I tried not to think about what Rebekah might have done to Elena. To see her...or even _think _about Elena being in pain was enough to break me. I knocked impatiently on the front door.

Jeremy opened it a second later. "Damon? What are you doing here? It's midnight."

"Elena's in danger," I told him quickly. "Rebekah took her."

He didn't wait for a further explanation. "Come in," he stepped aside and I hurried into the living room. Bonnie was sitting on the sofa in a dressing gown, and she jumped up in surprise when she saw me.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she asked.

I quickly explained about Katherine's plan to get Elena back. Neither Bonnie nor Jeremy interrupted once as I explained, until I was finished.

"Are you sure we can trust Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"Not at all, but we need to get Elena back. I can't stand the thought of that Rebekah bitch hurting her," I said.

"Neither can I," Jeremy said. "I'll kill her myself. Vampires can't use the dagger, right?"

"Right," I nodded. "Bonnie, we need to track Elena. Can you do a spell?"

"Of course I can," she replied. "I'm gonna need candles, a map, something of Elena's, and," she smiled apologetically at Jeremy. "Blood, Jeremy, preferably yours as you guys are related."

He nodded. "I'll go and get it all." He hurried out of the room and upstairs.

"What do you think Rebekah wants with Elena?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't know," I said tiredly.

"You don't think Stefan's behind it, right?"

"I don't think so," I sighed. "He was saying how messing with Klaus' doppelganger would really piss Klaus off, which is something he doesn't want. Plus, Klaus sent him here to protect Elena, not kidnap her."

Jeremy returned downstairs, holding a map, some candles and one of Elena's t-shirts. "Let's go to the kitchen," he suggested.

We hurried into the kitchen, and Jeremy lit the candles around the table. Bonnie unfolded the map and took Elena's top in her hands. Jeremy opened one of the drawers and took out a knife. Grunting, he cut into his hand.

"Drip the blood here," Bonnie instructed, pointing to where Mystic Falls was located on the map. Jeremy did as he was told, and Bonnie closed her eyes, and began to murmur the incantation. The candles flared, and I watched as Jeremy's blood began to snake across the map. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked down at the map.

"She's in Charlottesville, Virginia," she told me.

"You're doing great, Bonnie, but is there any way we can get it more specific?" Jeremy asked. "Like a house, or something."

"Yes," she nodded. "But it takes a lot more magic...and I'll need a photo of Elena and more blood, Jeremy."

"Of course," Jeremy nodded. "I'll go and get the photo."

"Save your energy," I told him. "I'll get the photo."

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Okay, there's a photo of the two of us in my room."

"It needs to be just of her," Bonnie reminded us.

"Cut it in half," he suggested.

"That'll work," she said.

I ran upstairs to Jeremy's room and seized the photo frame with the picture in it. I quickly tugged the picture out and carefully ripped it in half. I ran back downstairs and handed the photo to Bonnie. Bonnie placed the photo in a bowl of water and Jeremy's blood, with a small corner of the t-shirt also dipped into the mixture.

"I'm going to be concentrating on the spell," Bonnie said to me. "You need to help me, Damon. You're a vampire so it will work better – your senses are quicker and better than ours," she explained.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"You need to put the mixture on your hands, and then hold my hands," she instructed. "Jeremy, get behind me."

"Why?" he asked, moving behind her.

"To catch me if I fall," she replied softly.

Jeremy nodded and quickly kissed her cheek. It didn't even gross me out, which surprised me. I dipped my palms in the mixture, and then took Bonnie's hands. She began to murmur the incantation, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, a gut-wrenching pain exploded in my head, and I cried out in agony. Bonnie gripped my hands tighter; a signal for me to not let go. I growled as my vision slid into darkness. When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of a large house. I quickly looked around for the road name, and noted it: _Morgan's Road. _I hurried toward the house and looked at the number. Number 16. I flew easily through the door as if I were a ghost, and found myself in a long entrance hall. I could hear the sound of Elena screaming.

"ELENA!" I yelled, but no sound came out. I followed the sounds of her screaming along the hall and down a flight of stairs. The basement. I ran in, and my heart tripped sickeningly. Her hands were tied above her head so she was suspended in mid-air from her wrists. Blood was trickling from her hands into glasses below, while Rebekah watched and sneered. I took in the bruises all over Elena's body – she was still only in her vest and knickers. Bruises and cuts covered her body, and her hair was tangled. There was nothing but pain and fright etched into her face as she sobbed. And then it felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest when I heard the few strangled words she uttered.

"Damon..." she whispered; her voice barely a breath. "Help me..."

"ELENA!" I roared, before I was wrenched back to the present. I released Bonnie's hands and fell to my knees, growling. Bonnie was leaning against Jeremy for support, looking extremely tired.

"Did you see her?" Jeremy asked.

"I saw her," I gasped, also feeling tired and faint. "We have to rescue her, Jeremy."

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews :) please let me know what you think :)**


	12. Not Going Anywhere

**Stefan's POV**

When we arrived at Klaus' family's tomb, Katherine pouted at me.

"You haven't spoken to me the whole way here," she stated, stepping forward and trailing a finger up my chest.

I looked down at her. "Don't try and flirt with me, Katherine. It's not gonna work."

Katherine laughed. "Come on, Stefan. You know you love it," she whispered, leaning closer and yanking me down so she brushed her lips against mine.

"Katherine?" I murmured against her mouth, stroking her hair.

"Mm?" her tongue flicked across my bottom lip.

"Let's do what we came here for," I smirked, pushing her away.

Katherine made a noise of disgust as she glared at me. "You're an ass."

"And you're a bitch," I retorted.

She shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with that."

I sighed and led her to the coffins. She glanced around in disdain, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"_This _is where Klaus keeps his dead family?" she asked doubtfully.

"That's right," I replied absently, glancing around. "Start opening coffins. Try and find Elijah's body."

"Fine," she sighed, doing as I said. I opened coffin after coffin, beginning to wonder if Elijah's body was actually here, when Katherine called out.

"Here he is," she said, and I flashed over to her. I pulled the dagger out.

"Now we wait," Katherine stated.

"And now we wait," I repeated, beginning to pace.

"So?" she said, leaning against one of the coffins. "What's going on with you and Elena?"

I chuckled darkly. "Katherine, you are the last person I want to discuss this with."

"Why?" she took a step closer. "Come on, Stefan, talk to me. I know you're dying to talk to somebody. Do you love Elena still?"

"I don't love," I shrugged. "That's it. I don't love or feel for anyone. That's how it is."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" she snapped. "I am the most selfish psychotic bitch in town," – I chuckled at the words I'd once called her – "I am the most uncaring vampire there is, yet I still love you, Stefan. So I _know _you're lying."

I was spared from answering as we heard Elijah gasp for breath. Instantly, Katherine and I were over to him in a flash as life flooded through him. He gasped as he looked up at us, his eyes wild.

"Elena?" he asked in shock.

"Ugh, no," Katherine grimaced. "It's your old friend, Katerina."

"Stefan," he stated, glancing up at me as he sat up. "What is going on? What year is it?"

"It's 2018," she replied with boredom.

"Okay, we're kinda pressed for time now," I said, holding a blood bag toward him. "Here's how it's gonna work. You owe us one, Elijah. Big time, after you ran out on us during the sacrifice ritual."

"Klaus said he would reunite me with my family," anger shadowed Elijah's face. "And look at where it got me. Whatever you need of me I will do."

I was about to reply, when Katherine interrupted. "So you'll do whatever it takes to see Klaus dead?"

"Whatever it takes, Katerina," he replied. "Even if it means working with you."

Katherine smirked. "Good. We need to kill your dear little sister."

**Elena's POV**

Pain was all I could feel. My wrists were rubbed raw and sore from the rope, and my arms ached from holding my body up. My whole body was sore and stinging from being beat up and thrown around by Rebekah. And the worst part was that I felt so useless, and so weak. I couldn't do anything. Once again, I was the damsel who everyone had to rescue. I _hated _it. Rebekah re-entered the room, smirking at me.

"Not dead, yet?" she sneered.

"Please," I whispered, trying to sound strong. "Let me go. I don't love Stefan."

"I don't believe you, Elena," she sang.

"Ouch," Stefan's voice said, coming from the doorway. "You really don't love me?"

Both mine and Rebekah's heads shot up, and I glanced wildly around for where Stefan was. Stefan stepped into the room, not even sparing me a glance. I hung my head, hopelessness welling inside of me. He wasn't here to stop her.

Rebekah folded her arms and glared at Stefan. "She can't love you, Stefan. _I _love you. No one else can – especially this doppelganger bitch. She has to die."

"Klaus won't be happy with you if you kill her," he replied. "He kinda needs her blood to operate his hybrids."

Rebekah shrugged. "That's why I'm collecting her blood, Stefan, can't you see? It's a slow process, but it's working. The slower and more painful this bitch's death is, the better."

"I can't just forget what I felt for her," he said. "Nothing will make me."

Rebekah growled and slammed Stefan into the wall. I gasped, struggling hard against the ropes. Why was he provoking her?

"Oh, really? Well, let's see if I can," she snarled, forcing him to look at her. "You do not love Elena Gilbert. You feel nothing for her. You love only me, Rebekah."

Stefan blinked. "I love you, Rebekah," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, looking away. I didn't need to watch her win.

"I know," she said smugly, kissing him. Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar _squelch. _My eyes flew open to see Rebekah gasping in pain. Stefan had staked her in the gut. She glared at him, breathing rapidly as she yanked the stake out and chucked it carelessly to the ground. I watched in fright as her eyes reddened and her fangs descended. She made to run at him, when suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

"Why can't I move?" she demanded. "Why didn't the compulsion work?"

Stefan held up a small vial of liquid. Vervain.

"Had to drink it," he said grimly. "It's an acquired taste, but at least you can't control me."

I gasped as I saw Bonnie walk into the room; her eyes fixed on Rebekah as she muttered an incantation under her breath. _Bonnie _was the reason Rebekah couldn't move. Following her closely was Damon. My heart leapt with hope as he ran toward me.

"Oh God, Elena," he whispered, kissing my forehead before swiftly cutting the ropes binding me. I collapsed into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle. He gathered me up in his arms and lifted me, bridal style. I pulled myself closer to him, shivering with cold and relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Am now," I whispered in response.

Jeremy walked into the room, and made a beeline for Rebekah. He then plunged a dagger into the back of her chest, so it pierced right through her heart. Rebekah gasped, turning to Stefan as her face became grey.

"Why?" she choked.

Stefan said nothing as she dropped to the ground. Rebekah was finally dead.

**Damon's POV**

I carried Elena inside my house and upstairs to my bedroom, ignoring her feeble complaints that she could walk by herself. Bonnie and Jeremy had gone home, after fretting worriedly about letting me take Elena back with me, instead of them taking her back. After I finally convinced them that she'd be fine with me, they had gone back home, after making sure I took Elena's pyjamas and clean undies with me. I gently deposited Elena on the bed, before hurrying to the bathroom and running her a hot bath. I laid out warm towels and one of my bigger t-shirts that she could slip on afterward (despite Bonnie giving me her pyjamas), before returning to her. I suppressed a growl as I stared at her. I'd covered her up with a blanket on the way back, but she had only been in her underwear. Her body was bruised like she'd been pummelled to a pulp, and small random cuts grazed the surface of her skin. She smiled at me, her eyes lighting up as she saw me.

"I ran you a bath," I told her. "You want to get in and soak?"

Elena nodded gratefully. "Yes, please," she slid off the bed and walked shakily to the bathroom. I followed her cautiously. She turned around, smiling at me.

"I'm okay, Damon," she said. "Honestly. I'm okay."

"I shouldn't have left you," I replied tonelessly.

"Damon, you went to get me a drink," she walked toward me, looking me fiercely in the eyes as she cupped my face in her hands. "I don't in any way blame you. She surprised us both, okay? It wasn't your fault."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be downstairs, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"Can I sleep over here tonight?" she asked.

I flashed a small smile. "Sure, Elena," I said, before turning and closing the door quietly behind me as I left. I listened as she tore off her underwear, stepped into the bath, and sighed audibly in relief. I smiled to myself, before walking downstairs into the living room. Katherine was lounging on the sofa while sipping from a blood bag.

"Out," I snapped, pointing to the front door.

"I don't think so, Damon," she smirked, standing up. "I helped you save Elena. You owe me."

"Okay, I'll be sure to pay up," I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean you're staying here."

"Pay up _now_," she argued. "By letting me stay. Don't worry. I'll keep out of your way – and I'm sleeping in Stefan's room."

"No way," Stefan said, entering the room. "Elijah has chosen a room. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

I smirked at Katherine. "Yeah, Elijah can stay."

Katherine simply rolled her eyes. "See you in your bedroom, Stef," she called, before twitching out of the room.

"If she shakes her butt anymore she'll break something," I commented, pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

"How is she?" Stefan asked casually, gesturing upstairs to Elena.

"Taking a bath," I replied shortly. "I think she's in denial."

"Denial of what?"

"How close she was to dying," I said darkly, taking a sip.

"So, are you two like a thing now?" he asked, also pouring himself a glass.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you care, Stef?"

"I don't," he snapped. "That part of my life died a long time ago, along with my humanity. And neither of them is coming back."

"Glad to see being a ripper hasn't changed your raging hormones," I rolled my eyes. "You're still as broody as ever."

Stefan chuckled darkly. "Good night, brother," he said, before walking out of the room.

**Elena's POV**

I got out of the bath, and wrapped one of the warm towels around my body. I winced as I applied pressure to my chest. All the pain had vanished as I'd soaked in the bath, and it now seemed that applying pressure caused the pain to come back. I carefully dried my body, before pulling on my clean undies, my sweatpants and Damon's t-shirt. It was black, and a good couple of sizes too big for me, but it smelled good and felt comfortable. I swung my wet hair over to the side and wrapped the ends of it in a towel, before heading back to Damon's room. He was already sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I smiled at him sleepily and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me and resting my head in Damon's lap. He stroked my hair comfortingly, and as I closed my eyes, he stroked my face with his fingertips.

"I'm tired," I murmured.

"Sleep," he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't believe Katherine just willingly helped," I mused, opening my eyes and glancing up at him. "She must want something in return."

Damon chuckled darkly. "Whatever it is, she won't get it."

"Damon, I'm sick of being afraid," I confessed. "I'm sick of always being the helpless one; the one who needs rescuing."

"You don't have to be afraid," he told me. "I will always be here for you, no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you, Elena."

"Damon, some stuff just happens sometimes," I explained sleepily. "Stuff we don't expect...or can't stop. Stuff _I _can't stop, unless I know how to defend myself."

"So you want to learn how to fight vampires?"

"Yeah," I yawned. "I have to be able to save myself, Damon. I have to take control."

Damon kissed my hair. "Sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning."

My eyelids were too heavy to keep open. I murmured an 'okay', before darkness consumed me.

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews :) hope you enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think :)**


	13. Decisions

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update, but here it is :)**

**Elena's POV**

I awoke slowly, in a haze of warmth and the smell of Damon. I could feel something light and ticklish against my cheek. Confused, I opened my eyes groggily to see Damon dragging a lock of my hair lightly against my cheek and smiling. I groaned and burrowed under the covers.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Eleven AM," he replied. "Damn, you slept like the dead."

"You didn't have to wait for me," I told him, resurfacing.

"What, and leave you by yourself in a house of vampires?" he rolled his eyes. "Not happening, Miss Gilbert."

"Wait – what? A house of vampires?" I repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Damon winced through a smirk. "Yeah…you were kinda out of it last night, so I didn't want to worry you, but…Elijah and Katherine are staying with us."

"Elijah?" I demanded incredulously. "Katherine? Of all people?"

"Pretty much," Damon sighed. "Look, I don't want you in this house with them around. I don't know how long they're staying, but I don't trust either of them for a second. I've already organised for Caroline and Bonnie to take you shopping today, and then a fun little slumber party."

"A slumber party?" I repeated dubiously. "Seriously, Damon?"

"I wish I could be there too," he grinned wistfully. "I do enjoy a good pillow fight."

"What if I want to be with you?" I retorted.

Damon smiled smugly. "Then I would say, too bad."

I hit him with a pillow. "Well, what are you going to be doing all day?"

"Trying to worm Katherine's little plan to kill Klaus out of her," he replied.

"Katherine knows how to kill Klaus?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, she said she had a plan," Damon rolled off the bed.

"How do you know she's not just lying so she can stay here?" I asked, pushing the covers off.

"I don't," he shrugged. "But, I know how much she wants Klaus dead, and she knows how much she's risking to be here in the same town as Stefan – Klaus's little minion."

I nodded. "So what happens now?"

"I drive you home," he answered, as I slid out of bed. "You'd better get ready soon, because Caroline's picking you and Bonnie up in an hour."

Annoyed, I chucked a pillow at him. It hit him smack in the face, satisfying me deeply.

"Nice shot," Damon remarked, disappearing into his bathroom.

"Thanks," I called after him.

He chuckled to himself as he turned on the taps.

**Stefan's POV**

"You haven't written in here in _years_," Katherine commented, as I walked into my bedroom. She was lounging on my bed riffling through my journal. Irritated, I snatched it out of her hands and she smirked.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I snapped. "Like annoy someone else?"

"Well, I would bother Damon, but his bed's already occupied," she interjected slyly, watching for my reaction.

"Elena?" I smirked. "What gives you the idea that I actually care?"

"Your eyes," she said disdainfully. "Though I don't know _why_you still care about her, considering she obviously doesn't give a damn about you anymore."

"Katherine," I sighed. "I need to say something to you I should have said yesterday."

"What?" she asked immediately; looking hopeful.

I smirked. "Shut the hell up."

Katherine pouted. "Not even a thank you?"

"After ruining mine and my brother's lives, and putting us through hell for one hundred and forty-five years, doing this one tiny favour for us doesn't mean I have to thank you for it," I told her. "Don't think this makes everything okay again. Because it doesn't. I won't love you again."

Katherine looked slightly perturbed as she processed what I said. "You never did stop loving me, Stefan. You're just in denial."

"No – you know what, _you__'__re_the one in denial. You are _denying_the fact that I think you're a selfish, psychotic bitch, and I won't love you again," I said simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Elijah about finding out how to kill Klaus, considering he is now a hybrid freak."

**Elena's POV**

I pulled my coat that I had left here with Damon on the night Rebekah had taken me on over Damon's t-shirt and my pyjama bottoms.

"I like this look on you," Damon commented, smirking.

I smiled, my gaze hovering unwillingly on his lips. Only a night ago – or was it two? – We'd been kissing on his bed. I was so _confused_right now. I knew I would feel better if Damon gave me time to sift through my jumbled feelings, before we talked about what had happened. For now, I reluctantly pushed the memories of his lips on mine out of my head, and looked away.

"Leaving so soon, Elena?"

Surprised, I turned to see Katherine watching us contemplatively. I hadn't seen this woman in seven years…it was a bit of a slap in the face to see how similar we looked all over again…like looking in a mirror, except it reflected a bitch.

"Piss off, psycho," Damon snapped.

She looked offended. "Eavesdropping on conversations is a crime, Mr Salvatore."

What did she mean? I suddenly remembered what Stefan had called Katherine back in the tomb years ago; a _selfish,__psychotic__bitch._Maybe he'd adopted the nickname for her again.

Damon smirked. "Your tone implies I'm meant to give a damn."

Katherine sighed in boredom. "Whatever. I'm hungry."

"Go feed yourself," Stefan called, also approaching us. "Damon's private stash. Knock yourself out," he looked at me. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You're missing out on all the fun, Elena," Katherine smirked. "I was going to reveal my plan to kill Klaus, and I bet even Elijah was gonna chip in. Too bad, huh?"

Stefan looked stricken. "I'll go with you, Elena. I'm the one Klaus assigned to protect you."

Damon glared at him. "That won't be necessary. Caroline and Bonnie will be with her."

I suddenly grew irritated. "Why is everything always about protecting me?"

All three vampires turned to look at me, as if they'd forgotten I was there.

"Because you're a human," Stefan supplied. "And you're Klaus's number one asset."

"Oh?" I flared up angrily. "That's why you're protecting me, right? Screw you, Stefan. I don't want to be protected if that's the reason why. I have a right to know how you plan on killing Klaus," I eyed Damon sternly. "So don't feel like you need to always protect me, just because I'm a human. _I__have__a__right__to__know._"

Damon looked extremely troubled as his eyes surveyed me, Stefan and Katherine. I sighed and took a step toward him.

"I know you're worried about me," I told him quietly, feeling myself blush under the intensity of his gaze, and wishing we were alone. "But I'm _fine._I want to know, and I think Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy have a right to know too. I'm gonna call them, okay?"

Katherine sighed reluctantly. "As much as I _don__'__t_want witchy, her boyfriend, Blondie and Mongrel here, the more help we have, the better. Even if it means competing with _you_," she glared at me.

"For what? Stefan?" I scoffed. "There's no competition there, Katherine. You can have him."

Stefan looked genuinely offended.

After I'd called the others, I went up to Damon's bedroom to borrow a pair of jeans and a belt. I found a faded pair of jeans that were definitely too big for me, but the belt helped a little. I turned to leave the room and gasped in surprise as I came face to face with Elijah.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you," he told me quickly.

"No, it's okay," I exhaled in relief. "It's just weird seeing you again."

"Yes," he nodded. "I just wanted to offer you my sincere apologies, if you will accept them, for the night of the sacrifice. I should have never believed my brother, and I will not be rendered a fool for doing so again. I am sincerely sorry, Elena."

"I forgive you," I replied.

Elijah smiled. "You have a pure heart, Elena. I will do everything I can to help kill Klaus. I will make it up to you."

I returned his smile. "Thank you, Elijah."

Damon peered through the door. "The others are here, Elena."

Elijah nodded at us, before swiftly leaving the room. Damon walked toward me, before brushing his finger along the side of my cheek.

"I'm sorry if you felt I was being over-protective," he mumbled. I giggled. I knew how hard it was for him to admit he was sorry.

"It's okay," I said gently. "Listen, Damon, about what happened on Christmas night...I just want you to know that...um..." I struggled for words as his gorgeous eyes blazed intently. "I enjoyed it, Damon. I don't even know how it happened, but it's been seven years, and suddenly, everything's changed. I just need time...everything's so messed up, and I'm so confused. I just want to deal with things in my life as they come...I just need time."

Damon nodded, and I instantly felt regret well inside of me as I saw he was trying to mask the sadness in his eyes. "Take all the time you need, Elena. I understand."

"Elena!" Caroline yelled up the stairs. "Get your butt down here and explain what the hell's going on!"

I broke my gaze from Damon's. "Coming, Caroline," I muttered.


	14. Plan B

**Elena's POV**

It would've been quite an amusing scene to walk in on hadn't the situation been so serious. Katherine was lounging on the sofa on her belly, while Elijah perched uncomfortably at the very end of the sofa, trying to avoid her feet which were dangling by his nose. Caroline was sitting across from Katherine, and glaring at her with utmost hatred etched into her face, while Stefan sat next to her with his arm casually draped around the back of the sofa, a smug look on his face. Tyler was on the floor by Caroline's feet, staring curiously at Elijah, while Bonnie sat on the arm of the chair next to Caroline, also glowering at Elijah who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Lastly, Jeremy was looking reluctant that the only free seat was next to Stefan, and he was sitting there nervously playing with the strings on his sweatshirt. I also noticed that Alaric had turned up, and he was sitting on the armchair while glaring at Elijah. The atmosphere was awkward and quiet. The tension in the room was so thick I bet I could've sliced it with a knife.

"Hi everyone," I said brightly, sitting on the floor beside Tyler. Damon sat on the floor next to me, regarding Elijah's predicament with amusement.

Everyone all began to talk at once.

"What is _she _doing here?" Caroline snarled at Katherine.

"What is _he _doing here?" Bonnie and Alaric both snapped at Elijah.

"What are _we _all doing here?" Tyler asked.

Everyone began to talk hectically amongst themselves. Stefan smirked with glee, obviously enjoying himself too much. I exchanged a look with Damon, who shrugged and mouthed _you handle it, _as he also smirked. I glared at the two useless Salvatore brothers, and cleared my throat pointedly.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me and I felt myself blushing as they fell silent.

"Thank you," I muttered, before raising my voice. "Look, Katherine's here because she has information on how to kill Klaus and she helped Stefan and Damon save me from Rebekah –"

"How can you trust her, Elena?" Caroline demanded, sending another vicious glare at Katherine. "All she does is lie!"

Katherine smirked at me, but I continued. "I can't," I said flatly. "But the more help we have, the better."

Caroline folded her arms sulkily and flung herself back into the sofa. Stefan laughed delightedly at her annoyance.

"Elijah is here also to help," I continued. "He knows what he did was wrong," I exchanged a brief smile with Elijah before turning apologetically to my friends. "But I have forgiven him, and he's willing to help. I know that we've both broken our words together in the past, but that's behind us now. And we're starting over, despite what happened before, okay?"

Everyone eventually nodded, still shooting doubtful looks at Elijah, but I knew they trusted my judgement. I nodded with satisfaction and turned to Katherine.

"So," I sighed. "What's your plan to kill Klaus?"

Katherine sat up, almost kicking Elijah in the face as she swung her legs around. She seemed to revel in the fact she had an audience hanging on to her every word.

"Pearl used to tell me stories about a dead vampire who hunted vampires," she announced. "And that vampire could kill Klaus. But she wouldn't tell me any more."

"Why not?" Damon interrupted.

"Because it was her leverage," Katherine replied simply. "But she did tell one other person."

"Anna," Jeremy murmured.

"Yes," she nodded. "Her daughter, Anna."

"Well, we've already hit a dead end," Damon sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, both Pearl and Anna are rotting in the grave."

"I know," she shot back irritably. "But it doesn't mean we can't perform a séance."

"No way," Caroline said stubbornly. "Last time we did that Bonnie got possessed."

"We have to," Bonnie said quietly. "If it means we can kill Klaus."

"What, you mean like, summon Anna's ghost?" Jeremy asked. "Are you sure that would work?"

"Of course I'm sure," Katherine retorted. "As long as we were at a place extremely powerful."

"The site of the massacre," Bonnie breathed.

"Exactly," she nodded.

Elijah stood up suddenly. "I will not help you with this."

Every single face in the room turned to face him in shock, including mine.

"Why not?" Katherine immediately demanded. "Do you know something?"

"I won't help you bring back that man," Elijah shuddered. "There has to be another way."

"Yeah, well there isn't," she snapped. "Do you have a better idea?"

I stared at Elijah in confusion. "Is there a problem with this plan, Elijah?"

"Of course there is," Bonnie said, her voice steely as she glared at Elijah. "You're worried this vampire hunter will kill you too, right?"

Elijah met her gaze steadily, and then turned to face me. "I'm sorry to have to let you down twice, Elena. But I cannot help you with this."

Everyone in the room was fuming, apart from me. They all began to shout angrily, and I honestly felt like I was in the midst of an extremely angry mob.

"Guys!" I tried, but no one listened to me. Damon looked at me furiously.

"Don't forgive him, Elena! He's just gonna dump us because he doesn't like the plan – even after we brought the bastard back to life!" he fumed.

"Damon, he's obviously scared!" I retorted. "There must be something about this vampire hunter guy that's got him on edge!"

"But he can kill Klaus!" Damon shot back. "Isn't that what it's all about, Elena? Klaus is going to drain you dry to make his freaking hybrids, and if there's a chance we can stop him then I'm going to take it! I don't care what Elijah thinks – he said he would help us and now he's bailing!"

"Well, what do you want to do, Damon, huh? Kill Elijah? The only way you can do that is with the dagger, which is currently keeping Rebekah dead!" I shouted.

Damon glared at me. "Fine, Elena. Go ahead; forgive him, whatever. Just know that if you let people walk all over you in your life, you can never win. People will just take advantage of you and use you."

I glowered at him, stung. "I _don't _let people walk all over me. I'm not letting _you _walk all over me, so let me handle this by myself," I stood up angrily and glared at everyone. "SHUT IT!" I yelled.

Everybody fell silent. Elijah had ended up walking to the other side of the room to keep the vicious arguers at bay. Stefan let a low whistle escape his lips which broke the tension.

"Let him go," I said flatly, turning to Elijah. "He's made his decision. He doesn't have to help us. Elijah's a man of his word," I added meaningfully. "But we all know how words get broken."

Elijah stared at me unashamedly. "I will not apologise for this, Elena. I'm not ready to face the demons of my past."

"I understand," I said coldly. "I guess you'd better be on your way. Just know that next time we won't be so forgiving."

Elijah met my gaze steadily. "Goodbye, Elena," he said, before walking out the door. I sighed, watching him go. Everyone turned to face me, surprise etched into their faces. Damon shot a glare in the direction in which Elijah had left, before getting up and storming away. Tiredly, I sank into one of the sofas. Stefan abruptly stood up.

"I'm gonna get a drink," he said. "Katherine?"

Surprised and smug, she stood up and followed him out of the room. Caroline and Bonnie both slowly came and sat next to me. Jeremy and Tyler shuffled awkwardly out of the room. I was just mentally exhausted. Feeling extremely fatigued, I leaned against Bonnie's shoulder and fell asleep.

I felt something poking me that caused me to wake up. Groggily, I forced my eyes open and came face to face with Stefan. Shocked, I jumped away from him with a yelp. He smirked at me.

"Jumpy," he commented.

I glanced around. I was in the back of a car. It was dark, and Stefan was outside the car peering in through the open door. Standing behind him in boredom was Katherine.

"Wow," Stefan continued. "I honestly thought you would wake up while I carried you out to the car. But you've slept the whole way."

"Where are we?" I demanded angrily, getting out the car. "Where is everybody? Where's Damon?"

"We are on the outskirts of Mystic Falls," he replied. "Damon left you with Caroline to get a drink with Ric and cool off his temper. He is pissed at the moment, in case you haven't noticed. And while Caroline left to get a blood bag, I was able to grab you."

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice quavering slightly. My hand shot to my pocket, but of course, they had taken my phone.

"Don't freak out," Stefan advised me. "We just needed to get you alone and far away enough that you aren't influenced by another opinion."

"Stefan, what are you talking about?" I demanded.

Katherine sighed impatiently and joined us. "Klaus called. He's coming to collect you in two days."

"He found a werewolf pack," I stated miserably. "Didn't he? And he needs my blood to make his hybrids?"

"Pretty much," Stefan nodded. "And we want you to go with him."

I nodded bitterly. "I should've guessed. Well, go ahead, Stefan. Let him take me. That's why you brought me here, right? So when he takes me, Damon won't be able to stop you."

"Weren't you listening?" Katherine snapped. "_Two days. _We're not waiting here for two days, dumbass."

"We can't let Klaus know what we're up to," Stefan said. "He can't know I'm working against him, so you have to act like the defeated victim and allow him to take your blood, while we bring back the dead vampire hunter who can kill him. Once we bring him back, we'll lure Klaus to Mystic Falls, or if not, we will come to you."

"Let's call it a Plan B," Katherine put in with a smirk. "It's not the exact way we imagined this would work out, but it looks like we'll have to deal with it."

It did make sense. If I was with Klaus it would completely throw Klaus off their trail, and he would never know what they were actually doing. It would work. But...

"Damon doesn't know, does he?" I said quietly. "He'll never let me do it, Stefan."

"I thought you were the one who said you didn't let people walk all over you?" he retorted.

"I don't!" I snapped. "But this is Damon! You _know _he won't allow this, otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here!"

"Well, then I'll tell him at the last minute," Stefan said, waving a hand dismissively. "And while you're leaving on your vacation with Klaus, I'll keep Damon at bay."

I sighed. "What about Bonnie and Jeremy? Or Caroline and Tyler – they won't let me do it either!"

"God, Elena, I thought _you _were in control of your life!" Katherine snapped. "You're what; twenty five now? Are you gonna make your own decisions or are you gonna let others make them for you?"

"They're not just 'others', they're my friends!" I retorted. "And I'll put them through hell if I go!"

"You know what your problem is? You care too much about others! Just focus on the long-term solution here, man up, and go pretend to be a defenceless victim! It's that easy!" Katherine said exasperatedly.

I sighed, hating the fact she was right. Yes, I would be lying to Damon, but it would be good in the long-term, right? If I did this, Klaus would be completely thrown off our tracks – he would never know that we were planning to kill him and bring back this vampire hunter. I couldn't believe how only a few weeks ago I had woken up in my own home in Thomasville; trying to forget the worries and problems Mystic Falls held for me. And now here I was with my ripper ex-boyfriend and a murderous vampire doppelganger scheming to leave with a hybrid so I could help him make _new _hybrids. God, my life had gotten so messed up so quickly. But I didn't regret a single moment as I thought back over all of my moments with Damon. If I hadn't come back, then I would've never been reunited with him. I exhaled tiredly, squaring my shoulders and facing Stefan and Katherine.

"Alright," I said; my voice coming out more confident than I actually was. "I'll do it."

**A/N: thank you so much for my wonderful reviewers, you're what helped me write this chapter :) let me know what you think :)**


	15. Today & Tomorrow

**Elena's POV**

When I got home I wasn't surprised at Bonnie and Jeremy's euphoria at seeing I was okay. They chastised me for worrying them, and immediately demanded where I'd been. I sighed. What the hell. I might as well be truthful.

"I was with Stefan and Katherine," I began carefully, sitting down next to Maverick who resulted in licking my face happily.

"_What?" _Bonnie shrieked at the same time Jeremy shouted, "what the hell?"

"Calm down," I sighed. "Look, before I tell you anything else I want to get one thing straight: I am twenty-five years old, okay? And I can make my own decisions. _I _make my decisions – not you, not Damon or anyone else. This is _my _life."

"Elena, what's going on?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Klaus is coming to get me in two days, and I'm going," I stated.

Both of them did a double-take. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and her jaw dropped, while Jeremy stared at me, frozen in shock.

"Look, we need to keep Klaus off our tails while we find this vampire hunter," I continued hurriedly. "You can do the séance, and Klaus will be preoccupied with creating his hybrids. Once we bring this vampire hunter back he can finish Klaus and his hybrids. Everyone wins."

"You can't," Jeremy said hoarsely. "You can't just walk right into Klaus's arms, Elena. He'll use so much of your blood that he'll kill you."

"No, he won't. He won't have enough time for that, because as soon as you guys find the vampire hunter, Stefan will lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls, or if not, he'll come to us so Klaus can be killed," I explained.

"What and you trust Stefan? And Katherine?" Jeremy shot back.

I sighed. "I don't know what to believe, but I do know that Katherine wants nothing more than to see Klaus dead. She wouldn't work with Stefan if he wasn't sincere about killing Klaus."

I turned to face Bonnie guiltily, feeling my heart split at the sadness in her eyes as silent tears washed down her face.

"How are you going to tell the others?" Jeremy asked, and I knew by 'others' he meant Damon.

"We're not telling Damon until the last minute," I said simply. "I'll tell Caroline...she won't like it, but she'll have to deal with it. And I know Ric won't like it either, but he'll understand. Do _you _guys understand?"

Jeremy exhaled loudly. "Elena...I think you are the most self-sacrificing, selfless person I have ever met. So yes. I do understand."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, wiping her tears away. "Me too."

Relief and guilt saturated through me as I pulled my brother and best friend into a group embrace. "Thank you. I love you both. So, so much."

"We love you too, Elena," Bonnie replied softly, resting her head against mine. I blinked my eyes furiously to hold back the threatening tears pooling in my eyes. But I had to be strong about this. This was my decision, and I was standing by it.

The next morning I drove myself over to the Salvatore Boarding House. I had today and tomorrow left until Klaus was coming to pick me up. I had decided I would tell Caroline later on in the day, but first I needed to make things right with Damon. The hurt at what he'd said to me yesterday had worn off, partly because I knew he was right. Exhaling loudly with nerves, I knocked on the front door. It was opened a few moments later by Damon. He leaned against the door frame, his eyes becoming unreadable as he stared at me.

"Elena," he murmured.

"I realised I don't like fighting with you," I confessed. "Especially over something as pathetic as Elijah leaving. And I'm _not _letting anyone walk over me, Damon. I make my own decisions how I want and when I want. Nobody else can for me."

Damon looked down at his hands as he spoke. "What I said to you was wrong," he admitted. "You're one of the strongest people I know, and to say that you let people walk over you was wrong of me."

I breathed out in relief and smiled at him. "Do you want to spend the day with me today?"

Damon returned my smile. "I can't imagine spending it any other way. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhere far from all this drama," he smirked. "Where we can just forget our worries for a bit."

"Where?" I repeated, aching to know. Maybe a getaway with Damon was what I needed to convince him to let me go with Klaus.

Damon smirked and led me inside. "When I used to travel alone I would always come to this beach house in South Carolina. The house faces the beach, it's not too cold, and it's relaxing. What do you say?"

I smiled. "I'll go for today and tomorrow. But I need to be back by tomorrow evening."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I shrugged casually. "I promised Caroline and Bonnie we would have a sleepover. I don't want to have to reschedule _again. _You know Caroline," I added with a chuckle I hoped didn't sound too nervous. But thankfully, Damon bought it as he grinned and chuckled too.

"Okay," he agreed. "Well, I guess you'd better pack a suitcase, Elena. You and I are spending today and tomorrow in South Carolina."

"So you want me to _lie _to Damon?" Caroline demanded incredulously as we packed my suitcase together. I'd told Caroline about my plans to go with Klaus. She'd cried, ranted and tried to persuade me not to go, but at the end of the day, I knew she understood. She was very excited about me going away with Damon though, but I'd just told her now that the cover story for the moment was that I needed to be back at hers for a sleepover.

"No," I replied uncomfortably. "It's not even lying, really. It's just in case he talks to you about it, I need you to be able to tell him the reason I have to be back tomorrow night is because you want to throw a sleepover."

"And he's buying it?" she asked disbelievingly. "Come on, Elena. You're twenty-five. I can't believe _he _believes that you would want to come to a sleepover."

"Um, no offence, Care, but this is _you_," I pointed out. "He believes it because _you're _the one throwing it."

Caroline sighed. "So, what, you're just not gonna tell him the truth? You think that's gonna work?"

I sighed. "I'm gonna use what time we have alone together to tell him."

Caroline nodded doubtfully. "Okay."

I skipped over to my wardrobe and threw the doors open. "Do you think Damon will take me out to dinner? Which top should I wear?"

Caroline immediately perked up and followed me over to the wardrobe. "I like this one," she whisked a long black top off a hanger, embroidered in thread and black sequins.

"You bought this for me," I remembered. "For my twentieth birthday."

She smiled. "Yeah, I did. Pack it."

I giggled as she folded it and placed it neatly in my suitcase. I opened my mouth to thank her, when a knock on the door interrupted me. A second later, the door opened and Stefan stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

Caroline looked between us. "I'm...I'm gonna go get a drink," she said lamely, before hurrying past Stefan and out the room. Stefan strolled toward the bed and sat down. I sighed and crossed the room to my window, turning my back to him.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I asked flatly.

"You're going away with my brother," he stated, and I turned around to face him.

"Yeah? So?" I shot back defensively.

"And Klaus is coming to pick you up tomorrow night at half past nine," he continued. "He won't be happy if you're not here."

I sighed. "I know, Stefan. I'm going to tell Damon the truth...and if he won't bring me back home, I need you to come and get me."

Stefan nodded. "Sure. Whatever."

"Well, okay then," I said awkwardly. "Damon's picking me up in ten minutes. So...you can go."

"Are you kidding?" he smirked. "I wanna stay for this."

I glared at him and began to zip my suitcase up. "Seriously, Stefan, just go."

"Come on, Elena, I swear you used to be more fun than this," he remarked, lying back on my bed. "Wait..." he hedged. "Come to think of it, you were never really that fun, you know."

I glowered at him viciously. "What's your version of 'fun' Stefan? Killing innocent people? Or shall I be more like Katherine, and repeatedly screw you over?"

He smirked. "Ouch."

At that moment, Caroline appeared in the doorway. She shot Stefan a murderous glare, before turning back to me. "Damon's early. Let me get your suitcase for you," she lifted my suitcase up with ease and led me out of the room. I hurried eagerly out of the room, with Stefan following me cheerfully. Damon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. The smile disappeared from his face when he saw Stefan behind me, and he took my hand, glaring at his brother. Stefan held his hands up in mock surrender, smirking.

"Relax, Damon. Nothing happened," he grinned.

"Go screw yourself, you douche bag," Caroline said venomously, and completely out of character. Damon and I chuckled as Caroline seemed to blink in surprise.

"Did I say that out loud?" she smirked at Stefan, who looked genuinely surprised – and annoyed – too. Bonnie and Jeremy appeared in the hall, smiling at me. I felt a stab of guilt as I looked at them. They both looked stressed out – Bonnie had dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair was tied messily in a ponytail, while Jeremy's eyes were tired and his hair was scruffy. But they were both forcing encouraging smiles.

"Have fun," Bonnie said, hugging me.

I hugged her tightly, trying to let her know how much I loved and appreciated her through that one hug. "Thanks, Bon."

I hugged Jeremy and Caroline, shot Stefan a glare, before allowing Damon to wrap a gentle arm around my waist and lead me to the car. I waved at everyone as Damon twisted the keys in the ignition. I waved furiously as we pulled away, and then turned to see Damon staring at me and smiling. I leaned over and kissed him slowly and softly on the cheek. I didn't want time to figure my feelings out anymore. I wanted to live in the present. And Damon was my present.

"What was that for?" he smirked, but I could see surprise and gratitude in his eyes.

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, blushing. "I don't know."

Damon laughed and turned on the stereo. Maroon 5's _Stutter _played, and he began to sing softly along.

_Oh I really need to know  
>Or else you gotta let me go<br>You're just a fantasy girl  
>It's an impossible world<br>All I want is to be with you always  
>I give you everything<br>Pay some attention to me  
>All I want is just you and me always<em>

_Give me affection_  
><em>I need your perfection<em>  
><em>Cause you feel so good<em>  
><em>You make me stutter, stutter<em>

I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning back in the seat. The sound of Damon's soft voice melted into my dreams as I slowly nodded off.

_You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck  
>Gotta stop shaking me up<br>I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,  
>Sinking under, I'm sinking under.<em>

**Stefan's POV**

I threw the dead girl's body away from me; growling and licking the blood from my lips. That was the third one I'd drained dry. I'd brought three of them home after Elena and Damon had left together. I was bored. And starving.

At that moment, Katherine walked into my bedroom. She folded her arms as she surveyed the dead bodies contemplatively.

"You should've called me," she said breezily. "I would've joined you."

I smirked at her. "Too bad. I'm finished here."

"Oh?" she feigned a look of disappointment as she walked toward me. "You sure you don't need any more blood to wash out the Elena Brooding?"

The smirk quickly disappeared from my face. "Don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled and stepped closer toward me. "So you're telling me it doesn't bother you that Damon's taking your ex-girlfriend on vacation?"

"Nope," I shot back. "I don't give a damn what they do. That part of my life is done."

"You're sexy when you're brooding," she confessed, leaning closer. Her lips brushed against mine, and I watched her eyes redden as she tasted the blood on my lips.

"Don't get excited, Katherine," I murmured. "I'm not going to kiss you."

"Why not?" she pouted. "I know you want to, Stefan. Why are you holding back? Is it because of Elena?" she scoffed. "She doesn't care about you, Stefan. She's quite happy making out with Damon on their little romantic holiday, not giving a damn in hell about _you._"

Angrily, I slammed her against the wall. She laughed and suddenly I was pinned to the floor; Katherine's body pressed against mine.

"I'm centuries older than you, Stefan," she murmured. "Don't try and beat me. You can't win. But you can give into me," she continued, pulling me up and slamming me into the wall. "I've always loved you, Stefan. I know you love me too. Just kiss me," she murmured seductively, closing the gap between us as she pressed her lips firmly against mine. I tasted blood, passion and desire all in an explosion as we kissed. I couldn't be bothered to fight it anymore. But what was I doing? Why was I giving into the temptation? How could I have forgotten how good her lips felt against mine? Almost as good as kissing Elena. In fact, better. I pulled her roughly against me, tearing off her clothes. I didn't have to be careful. I could embrace who I truly was with her. Elena was so fragile...and breakable. I didn't even care that I was kissing the woman I'd convinced myself I hated. Did I really hate her? She impatiently tore off my shirt as we moved to the bed. I flitted between the present and past as our bodies moulded together as one. Katherine's tongue slid up my neck and I felt her fangs graze my skin. She sank her teeth into my neck, and my world exploded in passion, desire, love and lust.

What. The. Hell. Was. I. Doing?

**A/N: sorry for the long wait...tried to fit as much in the chapter as possible. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and support, and as usual, let me know what you think :) thanks again :D **


	16. Unexpected

**Elena's POV**

When I awoke, Damon was getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he smirked. "You're finally awake," he opened the car door for me, and groggily, I swung my legs over the side of the seat and leaned tiredly against the seat.

"Are we here yet?" I asked, stifling a yawn so my eyes watered.

"Yep," he smiled. "We actually made pretty good time considering I broke every speed limit there is. It's only half past three."

"You broke speed limits?" I asked disapprovingly, getting out of the car. "Why am I not surprised?"

He chortled to himself as I gazed at the house in awe. It was huge. It had a lovely little fence all around it which sectioned it off from the gorgeous beach. The fence opened up and led to a path which led straight to the beach. The sand was soft and golden beneath my shoes, and the sea sparkled in the sun. _The sun? _It was actually warm here! It wasn't _really _warm, but it also wasn't bitingly cold like it was back in Mystic Falls.

"I didn't even know South Carolina was warm in December," I stated in surprise.

He shrugged. "I guess we just got lucky."

I smiled. "This place is amazing, Damon. I...I just wish we had longer here."

Damon grinned and wrapped his arms around me, gently pushing me against the car's exterior. "We can, you know. All you have to do is tell Caroline 'no'."

"What?" I chuckled nervously. He was so close, and I couldn't think coherently. "And risk her wrath?"

He chuckled, brushing his lips against my forehead. "Are you sure, Elena?"

I shivered with desire, staring into his sapphire eyes. "Are we really gonna make out before we even get inside the house?" I asked shakily.

He smirked. "Can we?"

I laughed and quickly kissed his lips. "Nope. Can we go inside now?"

Damon chuckled and took a step back. "Sure. Let me get our stuff." He opened the trunk of the car and pulled out our two suitcases. I smiled my thanks at him as we made our way up to the house. Damon opened the door and stepped aside so I could enter. I grinned in happiness. _Wow. _The interior was huge. The flooring was wooden and there were comfy looking sofas scattered across the room, with coffee tables in the middle. The staircase was winding and carpeted in cream. Damon grinned at my stunned expression.

"Do you like it?" he smirked.

"I love it," I giggled.

He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him up the stairs and we walked across the landing to the biggest bedroom.

"Are we sharing?" I asked shyly.

Damon smiled. "I'd sleep better knowing you were safe and some vampire wasn't gonna take you from your bed."

I laughed. "Okay."

The bedroom was very roomy, with a large double bed in the middle. There were two bedside tables with lamps and clocks on them each either side of the bed, a huge walk-in closet and a big ensuite bathroom.

He placed the suitcases on the bed. "I'm gonna go down to the beach. There's hardly anyone down there. I suppose you want some time alone for a bit..." he gestured to the bathroom.

"Yeah," I nodded, and smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I'll meet you down there," I told him.

He suddenly looked worried. "Maybe I should just wait..."

"Damon," I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "I'll be _fine. _Seriously. I do not need a babysitter at twenty-five years old."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That's _old._"

I hit him, genuinely offended. "It is not!"

He laughed and raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm kidding, Elena. Okay, big girl. I'll meet you down there. Ten minutes. If you're not there in ten, I'm coming to check on you."

I giggled. "Yes, sir."

Damon shot me one last dazzling smile, before sauntering downstairs while pulling his shirt off. I exhaled with happiness, before unzipping my suitcase and pulling out my toiletries. I clicked on the bathroom light and immediately examined my reflection. I sighed and tied my hair back, before splashing cold water against my face. Once I'd washed my face I went back to my suitcase and found a pretty, purple dress Caroline had packed for me. It was a strapless light dress that just grazed my knees, made from a gorgeous, deep dark purple material. I tugged off my travelling clothes, sprayed myself with deodorant and then pulled the dress on. I decided to leave my hair in the ponytail and then glanced down at my feet. Shoes or no shoes? The sand would get in my shoes if I wore them...yeah, no shoes.

I hurried downstairs, while pulling on a thin cardigan, and out the front door as to not worry Damon. I'd used up seven of my precious minutes, and I didn't want him to be freaking out. The wind caused my dress to dance and billow in the breeze, and caused my hair to blow around in its ponytail. The sand was fairly warm and soft beneath my feet as I walked. Damon was right. The beach wasn't that busy. There were only a few people dotted around, and I quickly picked out Damon. He was standing by the shore with his feet in the water, and of course, he was shirtless. I smiled and walked toward him. The water washed refreshingly over my feet as I stood next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I touched his forearms and leaned against his chest.

"I never expected this to happen," he murmured. "I never expected you to love anyone else but my brother."

"Things change," I told him gently. "How did you know that I love you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't. I do now. That would've been awkward if you didn't love me."

I chuckled. "How could I not love you? You've spent the last seven years watching over me...you've always been there for me...you rescued me from Rebekah...you got me this necklace...you kissed me..."

"Do you remember when you used to hate me?" he smirked in amusement.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I thought you were a total, unfeeling asshole –"

"Thanks for not sugar coating it," he interjected wryly.

"_But now,_" I emphasised the words as an indirect scold for interrupting me. "I could never hate you."

Damon and I spent the rest of the fading afternoon on the beach. We had a water fight in the sea, we talked for hours on the sand, and we took a long walk up the expanse of the beach. I was having the time of my life, but as the hours continued to disappear, the nerves kicked in. Tomorrow night I would be with Klaus...he would be taking my blood and feeding it to his hybrids...and I still had to tell Damon. My stomach lurched at the thought of his reaction. He was going to be _so _mad...and he'd never, not in a million years, let me go. I had to try and reason with him though. After dinner, I decided inwardly. That was when I would tell him the truth.

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to ignore the butterflies swooping around in my stomach. They'd been there all afternoon, and there was no chance of them going away. I was a nervous wreck, and I wasn't hiding it very well. I kept catching Damon eyeing me worriedly, and looking away when he realised I'd noticed. He obviously knew something was up, and I was just waiting for him to confront me. I was broken from my inner babble by a gentle knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," I called, picking up a pair of earrings and fastening them in my ears. Damon entered the room. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt; the two top buttons left undone. And of course, he looked perfect. His blue eyes shimmered softly as he approached me and kissed my neck.

"Hey there, beautiful," he smirked. I smiled and watched us in the mirror. His fingers gently drew spirals on my shoulders, and I could see goose bumps rising on my arms from his touch.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I need my jacket though."

In a flash he was over on the other side of the room and back to me, with my jacket in his hands.

"This one?" he grinned, holding up my black leather jacket to match the top I was wearing – the one Caroline had got me.

"That's the one," I giggled as he draped it over my shoulders. I pushed my arms through the sleeves, and then took the hand Damon offered to me.

"Let's go," he smiled.

When we arrived at the restaurant, a short, pale-skinned woman walked toward us. She had flaming, curly auburn hair and cat-like, piercing green eyes like two emeralds. She looked about thirty something, and she was extremely pretty.

"Well, what do we have here?" she grinned. "Mr Damon Salvatore and..." her eyes narrowed as she surveyed me. "Katherine."

"Right," Damon smiled tightly. "Katherine, this is my old friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is –"

"I know who she is," Elizabeth pursed her lips and eyed me with dislike. "Right this way, then," she led us to a table, while I stared at Damon in confusion, trying to catch his eye. Why was he pretending I was Katherine? Elizabeth led us to a private table, secluded away from the rest of the restaurant. I sat down, trying to ignore the hateful looks Elizabeth kept shooting me. Clearly, subtlety was not this woman's thing.

"What can I get you for drinks?" she asked.

"A bottle of your best wine, please," Damon said hurriedly. "You know the one. Two glasses, please."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, before stomping off. I immediately glared at Damon.

"What the hell, Damon? Why are you pretending I'm Katherine?" I hissed.

He leaned closer. "That woman is a witch, okay? She may be an acquaintance of mine but that doesn't mean I trust her with knowing who you are. She will kill you if she knows you're the doppelganger."

"Because my blood creates hybrids," I whispered.

"Yes," he sighed in frustration. "God, I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't know she'd still be working here..."

"Then let's get out of here," I suggested quietly.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Elizabeth's voice asked, and we both turned to see her standing there. But she wasn't back with our order. She raised her hands up, and suddenly, Damon grabbed his head and groaned in agony.

"Damon!" I cried, turning to face her. "Stop it!"

Damon growled and doubled over in pain, his head inches away from the table. "What the hell are you doing?" he managed to hiss between the pain. Elizabeth stabbed me with a syringe of what looked like vervain. I yelped in pain, trying to move away from her, but she held on to me tightly.

"Human," she commented, yanking me out of my seat and pulling my arms behind my back. "You passed the test. You're _definitely _not a vampire."

"Let her go," Damon snarled, his voice fading as he lost consciousness. His head hit the table uselessly.

"Let's go, sweet pea," she hissed in my ear, before dragging me toward a cellar door in the floor. She pulled me down the stairs and into a small, dank room with a chair in the centre. I was forced into the chair and I struggled against her as she took out a roll of tape. Seeing my opportunity, I kicked out at her angrily.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

She smirked and slapped me hard across the face, pushing me back down into the chair. I tried to get up again, but she locked her hand around my neck.

"Don't move, or I will go upstairs and finish off your boyfriend," she hissed.

Furiously, I stopped struggling. Satisfied, she taped my wrists to the arms of the chair, and then she bent down to tape my ankles together. The final strip of tape was placed over my mouth.

"I knew you weren't Katherine from the minute you stepped foot into the restaurant," she told me. "I can sense vampires, you know. I can sense them from a mile away, and I knew you were a human. Which must make you the all famous doppelganger."

I watched her with pure hatred etched into my face. God, I hoped Damon woke up soon and ripped her head off. I was surprised at myself as the vehement thoughts disappeared. I was never usually violent...but this woman was pissing me off.

"You can't be allowed to live," she said coldly. "You're an abomination. What your blood does is evil. It is my duty for nature to kill you. It's what's right. His hybrids cannot be allowed to survive."

My stomach lurched. Damon was right. She was going to kill me.

"I was going to kill you quickly," she told me, taking out a lethally sharp knife. "But maybe I'll drag it out a little."

**A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger...I might even be able to get a double update in today. just want to say thank you so much to all that are reviewing, and please keep it up, lol :D xx**


	17. Letting Go

**Elena's POV**

I glared at Elizabeth with hatred as she stepped back, examining the knife idly. Anger overtook the fear and I struggled hard in the chair. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh come on..." she laughed. "Why bother?" she sneered. She slowly raised the knife and made a small slice in my cheek. My cry of agony was muffled from the tape. She then made a very thin slice in my neck, but this time, I screamed.

Before she could do anything else, Damon was behind her. He shoved his fist into her back and pulled out her heart. I didn't even flinch. I was too grateful to see Damon. Elizabeth fell to the floor and the knife clattered beside her, skittering across the room.

"Elena," he whispered, kneeling beside me and gently peeling the tape off my mouth.

"Are you okay?" I immediately demanded, as he ripped the tape off my wrists and bent down to also rip it off my ankles. Before I could ask it again, he had pulled me out of the chair and crushed me to his chest. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him back, gasping in relief as the adrenaline left me weak and shaky.

"Are _you _okay?" he murmured softly, kissing my wet cheek.

"Yeah," I whispered as he dried my tears with his thumb. "I'm fine now."

"I'm gonna get you out of here," he promised. "We just need to cover this up first. I already compelled the guests to leave. I'm just gonna need some alcohol."

Once Damon had covered the body in alcohol, he threw a lit match, and it burst into flames. Damon lifted me in his arms and super-sped me out of the restaurant and to the car, where he deposited me gently in the passenger seat. Silently, we drove to a fast-food restaurant where Damon took me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter and produced a first aid kit from his pocket. I regarded him curiously.

"My car," he explained. "I bought it just in case. Call me paranoid, but at least we're making use of it now."

He opened the kit and took out a cloth. He soaked the cloth in warm water, and began to gently wipe the blood from my neck and cheek. He then ripped open a sachet of disinfectant wipes and began to very carefully wipe the wounds. They stung, causing my eyes to water. Damon noticed immediately, and stopped.

"It's fine," I said through clenched teeth.

Damon slowly placed the wipes down and took my face in his hands. His blue eyes had turned to liquid sapphire as they burned with unshed tears too.

"I nearly lost you," he stated. "I will _never_ let anyone come that close again. I promise you."

I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen Damon's eyes with that same intense smoulder to them. I mean, his eyes did the smouldering thing all the time, but not like this. This was raw...and real. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He wound his arms around my waist as his lips moved against mine. He broke the kiss first, but he didn't move away. My stomach growled, ruining the moment. Damon chuckled, but his eyes still burned.

"We'll get some food in you after this," he said, kissing my forehead, before continuing to clean and dress my wounds.

* * *

><p>After Damon was satisfied that my wounds were cleaned and covered, he bought two large hamburgers and two huge portions of fries. He drove us back to the house and together, we sat on the couch and ate the fast food. I snuggled into the blanket as I finished the last mouthful of the burger. Damon watched me, his face troubled.<p>

"What?" I asked, catching him staring.

"We need to talk, Elena," he sighed.

My stomach churned uncomfortably. "About what?"

"Do you want to be here with me? I mean, do you actually want to stay here with me? Is that why you said you needed to go to Caroline's? Because you don't want to be here?" he asked.

"Damon!" I snapped. "Of course that's not true! I _want _to be here – more than anything right now! I feel safe when I'm around you – _of course _I want to be here!"

I caught the flicker of relief that crossed his face, before exasperation overtook it, and he stood up in frustration.

"Well then what's going on with you, Elena? And don't tell me 'nothing', because I know that's not true. You've been distant, and you've looked worried all day, and come on, Elena. Give me some credit. Do you honestly think I would believe Caroline would make you leave me to go to her sleepover?" he ranted.

I sighed. Maybe I'd have to tell him sooner than later. If Elizabeth hadn't tried to kill me, Damon and I would've had dinner together, and then I would've told him calmly what was really happening. But unfortunately, he'd guessed something was up.

"Damon..." I began. "I don't _want _to lie to you. But before I tell you what's going on...I'm not going to ask you to not get mad. You have every right to be, but I _am _going to ask you to respect my choices."

"Elena, what's going on?" he demanded.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Klaus is coming tomorrow...and he's taking me with him."

Damon looked surprised. "Okay? Well, you're not going, obviously. We'll find a way to stop him – don't worry. We could use the vampire hunter threat."

I shook my head. "No, Damon. You don't get it. I'm going with him. You can't use the vampire hunter threat, Damon...it's just words. It's just an empty threat – it's not enough. While I'm with Klaus you and the others can contact Anna and find out more about this vampire hunter guy – a name, at least. Then you can use that as your leverage to get me back."

Damon blinked, his expression quickly becoming angry. "What, and just sacrifice you in the meantime? You want to let Klaus cart you around like a blood bag and take your blood when he wants? You think I'm gonna let him do that?"

"Yes!" I said, raising my voice. "I do! And that's what's going to happen, so you're going to have to let me do it!"

"No way, Elena!" he hissed. "Did everyone else know? Why am I the last person you told, Elena?"

"Because I knew this was how would you react!" I shouted.

"Is that why you came here with me? Did you think you could soften me up before telling me the truth? Or worse, did you think I would quite happily drive you back home and deliver you to Klaus myself once you'd told me the truth?" he continued.

"I was kind of hoping!" I retorted hotly.

"Well, don't get your hopes up," he said raggedly. "Because there's no way I'm driving you there."

"Damon, I am asking you to do this for me!" I implored. "You know what happens when Klaus doesn't get what he wants – he becomes vengeful!"

"Don't do that!" he hissed. "Don't pull the whole 'do it for me, Damon' thing you do. Because I won't do it, Elena. I promised you _not an hour ago_ that I would never let anything like that _ever _happen to you again! And you expect me to drive you to your death?" he yelled.

"I'm not going to die, Damon!" I almost screamed back.

"I can't lose you, Elena!" he roared, stepping closer toward me.

"You won't!" I shouted heatedly. "You think I can bear the thought of losing you either? Because that's what'll happen if I don't go with Klaus – he will kill everyone I love!"

Damon angrily sped over to the wall and punched a great hole in it furiously. I watched him, my anger evaporating as it was replaced with tears.

"Damon –" I began quietly, my voice choking up, but he cut across me.

"Forget it, Elena," he said vehemently, storming over to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Damon, don't," I begged, my tears spilling over. "Don't leave me. Please."

He paused by the door with his back to me. I could hear the tears that also choked up his voice as he spoke. "I need some time alone, Elena."

"Damon," I whispered. "Please."

But he didn't turn around. He simply walked out the door.

* * *

><p>That night I had curled up in the large double bed all alone; the space where Damon should've been was just cold and empty. I cried. I cried all night, and not once did Damon come back. I didn't know where he was – he could've been downstairs or at the beach for all I knew. I should've been prepared for this though. I was a bad person. I betrayed Damon, and I was one of the only people he trusted – in fact, I was the person he trusted the most. The person he trusted the most betrayed him. He may have been mad, but I'd seen the hurt that crossed his face when he realised he was the last person I'd told. My heart ached a little more as I remembered the expression on his face. And then my heart started aching even more. For him. I turned over in bed, clutching my chest like the pain was physical. That was exactly what it felt like – the pain I felt for him <em>was <em>physical. I sighed, and looked over at the time. It was half past seven in the morning now. My eyes were sore from crying and my cheeks were stiff. But I knew I wouldn't get any sleep now.

I kicked the covers off, and shuffled to the bathroom. Jeez. I looked awful. My hair was messed up and tangled, and my skin was colourless. My eyes were puffy and the rims red, and as if it couldn't get any worse, there were purplish looking bags under my eyes. Sighing, I stripped off and stepped into the shower. The warm water seemed to wake me up a bit, and it washed the sleep from my eyes. It felt good to massage the soap into my hair, and as my hands worked through my hair I tried to untangle it as best as possible. Once I was finished, the bathroom was hot and steamy. I wiped the steam off the mirror to get another look at myself. Better, I amended. At least I didn't look like a zombie anymore.

I dressed myself in a flimsy, flower-patterned top and a pair of jeans, tied my hair back in a high ponytail, and then walked downstairs. Damon was sitting on the couch reading a book. I stopped to watch him for a moment. He looked so normal. I'd never seen him reading before, and it was a nice, calm scene to walk in on. He looked up when he saw me. I sighed and sat down on the seat opposite him.

"I'm sorry, Damon," I spoke first. "I'm sorry that I lied to you... betrayed you. But I can't apologise for my decisions, Damon...I just can't."

Damon placed his book down and stood up, looking away from me. "You should probably eat something. Last night's dinner wasn't the best one."

"Damon," I stood up too. "Please. You know we have to talk. I...I need you. You've always been there for me – please don't walk away from me now. I know I hurt you, and I swear, I never meant to."

"Elena," he sighed, and suddenly his face was anguished. "How can you expect me to let the girl I love get carted off to her death?"

"I'm not going to die," I told him, cautiously stepping toward him and taking his face in my hands.

"You don't know that," he whispered, his blue eyes burning with the same intensity as last night.

"Do you trust me, Damon?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I trust _you. _It's Klaus I don't trust," he told me.

"I'll be _fine,_" I promised him.

"Elena..." he leaned back. "I don't believe you. That's why I destroyed the car."

"_You what?_" I shouted, pushing past him to look out the window. The car was completely smashed up. Beyond repair. Damon appeared beside me, staring at his work in admiration.

"I guess we're stuck here for a little," he said cheerfully.

"DAMON, YOU TOTAL ASSHOLE!" I yelled. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"I just destroyed my extremely expensive and hot car just to save your life," he reminded me seriously. "Of course I don't find this funny."

"How could you?" I hissed between clenched teeth, as I seethed in anger. "How could you do this? I have to get back to Mystic Falls tonight! Klaus will kill everyone I love!"

"Relax, Elena," he smiled, infuriatingly calmly. "Stefan's gonna sort this out. I just got off the phone with him."

"Give me your phone right now!" I shouted. "I need to have a little word with your brother!"

"Sure," he handed me his phone. "I think I'm gonna go take a swim." He whistled to himself as he walked out the door, taking his shirt off in the meantime. I angrily punched the keys on the keypad to bring up Stefan's number, before hitting the caller button angrily.

"What, Damon?" Katherine's voice answered on the second ring. "Stefan told you he was gonna take care of it."

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Why aren't you going along with the plan? And why are you answering Stefan's phone?"

"Elena," she said in surprise. "Having fun?"

"Katherine, what is going on?" I practically growled.

"Relax," she told me. "We lied. Stefan and I are coming to get you tonight at six. We had to make Damon believe he was doing the right thing by keeping you there."

I sighed, my anger suddenly evaporating. Damon _was _just trying to protect me. And what if he was doing the right thing?

"_Is _he doing the right thing?" I asked. "I mean, we're kind of helping Klaus out by letting him make his hybrids."

"Yeah, but we're also finding out about the vampire hunter. As soon as we have his name we'll use it as leverage to get you back," she reminded me. "Then he can kill Klaus and his hybrids."

"I can't betray him again," I whispered. "You should've seen his face when he found out I lied to him. Look, I'm going to tell him the truth. I can't put him through that again. I guess I'm just weak."

Katherine was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "You're human, Elena. Humanity _is _a weakness, but even I subside to it sometimes. Do what you think is right. But we have to see this plan through, so we're coming to pick you up tonight whether Damon's on board with the plan or not. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. Bye."

Katherine hung up, and feeling oddly thankful toward her, I also hung up. That was probably the most human thing she had ever said to me.

I looked out of the window to see Damon walking back toward the house. Well that was a quick swim. My stomach fluttered with nerves at what I was about to tell him. But I had to do it. I would rather he got mad at me all over again than see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes when Stefan and Katherine got here tonight. Damon entered the house and smirked at me.

"Still pouting?" he chuckled, but then seemed to notice my expression. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something," I said. "I can't lie to you again, Damon. But you're not going to like it."

"What is it, Elena?" he asked, his expression becoming wary.

I sighed, and in a rush, I blurted out the truth to him. "Stefan lied. He's coming to pick me up tonight to take me back to Mystic Falls."

Damon stared at me in complete, utter shock. "_What?"_

"Please don't get mad," I begged. "Just don't. Damon, this is _my _life. _I _make my own decisions, okay? Not you. I know you love me, but you can't keep doing this to me – you can't take matters into your own hands all the time. You have to understand that by doing this, we're one step closer to killing Klaus."

Damon was silent for a long time, before he spoke again. "You hurt me," he told me finally.

My heart seemed to break. "I know. That's why I couldn't lie to you again."

"You really think this is the right thing to do?" he asked flatly.

"I do," I replied.

"Elena..." his eyes burned with tears as he took a step toward me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "If you don't come back to me alive...I will never forgive myself or you."

I kissed him softly. "I know that. But you don't need to worry. Because I'm going to fight for it, Damon. I'm going to fight for my life, because I've got you. And I can't leave you. At least not permanently," I added as an afterthought.

Damon chuckled shakily and kissed me back. He kissed me deeply and passionately. Each stroke of his tongue was enticing, and his skin seared mine like red hot fire. Our tears mingled with the kiss, and I was instantly grateful. This was probably the hardest thing Damon ever had to do: letting go. But I knew now from his kiss that he was trying.

"I'm sorry I left you last night," he murmured. "You have no idea how guilty I felt afterward...you begged me not to leave and I did. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," I replied, kissing him again. "I won't ever lie to you again, okay?"

"I believe you, Elena," he said, sealing his words with another kiss.


	18. Leaving

**Elena's POV**

As the day went on, Damon became more stressed and more snappish, although he tried not to show it. We spent the whole day on the couch watching rented movies and eating food. As the last movie finished, I looked up at Damon. He was sitting up, staring off into space. I was lying with my feet stretched out across the couch and my head in his lap.

"Damon?" I asked gently.

He snapped out of his reverie and glanced down at me. "Yeah?"

"The movie's finished," I smiled.

He grinned, but his eyes were still troubled. "And what do you want _me _to do about it, Ms Gilbert?"

I giggled as he pulled me up and kissed me. The kiss was...disturbed, like he was far away in his thoughts. He had every right to, I suppose. He was just nervous. I had to be strong for him, and act like I was fine. I forced a smile and broke my lips from his. He gently stroked the side of my face as he stared at me, his expression perturbed.

"Stefan will be here in five minutes," he told me, frowning.

I nodded and shyly touched his cheek. "I know."

He turned his head to kiss my hand. I sighed and sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to survive this, Damon," I told him firmly. "I always do. _We _always do. You believe me, don't you?"

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I want to."

There was an impatient knock on the door which broke me off from replying. I sighed and got up; Damon following me. Slowly, we trailed toward the front door and he opened it.

"Hello, Damon," Stefan nodded at his brother and then turned to me. "Elena."

"Let's skip the cosy catch up," Katherine said impatiently. "We need to leave. Now."

Once the car was packed with our luggage, we drove home. It was dark now, and I was beginning to feel sleepy. Katherine and Stefan were in the front, while Damon and I were in the back. I leaned against Damon's shoulder, and smiled as his arm wrapped around me. I could feel myself already drifting away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, the car had stopped and Damon was opening the door for me.<p>

"Hey there," he said softly, pulling me out. "Another boring journey for me. The highlight was annoying Katherine, but that was it really."

I was about to reply, when suddenly, I heard my name being called, and then both Caroline and Bonnie had thrown themselves at me.

"Whoa!" I giggled, hugging them back. "I was only gone for two days."

Jeremy, Tyler and Alaric also approached me, and I hugged them too. That was when the black car pulled over next to Stefan's. Everyone automatically tensed, and then Katherine was gone. She'd run off, and I didn't blame her. I watched as the car door opened, and the polished shoes hit the floor with absolute finality. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to travel up. Those familiar eyes met mine, and I immediately shivered. Klaus smirked, folding his arms.

"Hello, everyone," he spoke casually, as if he were simply catching up, before his eyes came to a stop on me. "Elena. I want to leave now."

I took a deep breath and nodded, before turning to my friends. Caroline and Bonnie both let little sobs escape their lips before hugging me tightly. I hugged them back, feeling my chest tighten with sadness. I glanced over at Jeremy, Tyler and Alaric. The three of them were all tense as they glared at Klaus.

"Hey," I whispered, touching Jeremy's arm. "Jer..."

Jeremy glanced down at me with tears swimming in his eyes. "You come back, and then you're leaving again."

My heart broke and I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I pulled away, and then turned to look at Stefan and Damon. Stefan's expression was passive and blank as he stared straight ahead. Damon, on the other hand, was tense and motionless as he glared at Klaus fiercely. Klaus merely leaned against his car, tapping his foot impatiently.

I took Damon's face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "Hey."

He looked down at me, his blue eyes burning more intently and ferociously than I had ever seen them.

"It's okay, Damon," I stretched up and kissed his lips softly, and felt tears sting in my eyes as he held my hand tightly. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Tick tock," Klaus sang impatiently.

Damon didn't release me, and as his stare bored into mine, a tear slid down his cheek. I blinked my tears back fiercely and tugged my hands from his grip.

"_I love you," _I mouthed, backing away toward Klaus's car. Smirking, Klaus opened the back passenger door for me, gesturing for me to get in. Damon stood there, frozen as he watched me leave. I shot one last look at my friends, before getting in the car and slamming the door shut behind me. I allowed a few tears to escape my eyes as Klaus also got in the car and shut the door. He turned to face me, leaning forward and wiping my tears away. I didn't flinch as he dragged his hand down my face, and merely glared as he rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Oh, don't cry now, Elena," he murmured. "We're going to have a blast together."

**A/N: sorry it's so much shorter than usual, and sorry took so long to update :) blame my laziness and my bloody school. finally off school now and xmas is only 4 DAYS AWAY! have an AMAZING christmas to all my readers :) xx**


End file.
